Cursed
by CandyKissMe
Summary: A small girl is gathering an unique crew to travel the grand line. She has her own adventures while gathering her crew, along the way she meets the straw hat pirates. How will the two crews interact? How will they come to terms with the secrets exposed while together? (Slow build in romance department, M for gore, violence, sexual themes and maybe lemon later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own OP**

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me! Yo ho yo ho me and my cute kitty!"

A voice of child like sweetness rang out over the water of the grand line. A girl no more than 17 danced around a small ship, her snow-white hair danced around her. The raven tips of her hair brushed against her face and she carried on with her marry dance. She spun and twirled up to her cute kitty, who was lying on the deck silently watching her. Picking up its paws she continued to make the cat dance with her, though with the little resistance showed it was painfully obvious that this wasn't the first dance the cat had partaken in with the girl.

"Land ahoy!"

Another girl shouted, this one with brown hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her equally chocolate eyes scanned the horizon. They glittered with relief, finally able to take a break from her captains singing.

"How far out are we?"

The girl, well captain, questioned, stopping her dance and gaining an air of authority.

"Not far, the islands about an hour away at our current pace."

"That's good, keep this speed and we'll restock on the island. Now, Yo ho yo ho~~"

She sighed, her captain as amazing as she is, really did act like a child. She turned back to the ocean and watched as the island slowly crept closer.

Upon docking the girls, and cat, relished the feeling of once again being on land. The captain happily petting her beloved cat, who purred in response, before turning to her first mate and scout.

"Alright lets replenish our food supplies and see if there is anyone who is fit enough to join our crew!"

She cheered happily, while the other girl just sighed in defeat. Her captain has been searching on every island they've stopped by on their way to the grand line for someone to join their crew. So far no one was good enough for her. Now that fact also filled the girl with pride, her captain even with her childishness, had high standards with who she wanted in her crew. They had to have something other than the normal qualifications to earn their position. She nodded towards her captain and they were off in search of a town.

After about two hours they came to small city. The people were walking around shopping, talking, carrying on with their every day lives. The captain upon entering stopped, her eyes narrowing, her cat did the same.

"What is it?"

Her first mate asked.

"There's someone interesting here… "

Her loyal kitty sniffed the air before taking the lead walking through the busy streets, citizens quickly made a path for the feline. Fear in their eyes as they whispered to each other about the origins of such a cat in the city. The two girls made no notice of the onlooker's reactions, both focused and carrying deadly auras, warning others not to interfere with them.

They walked down several roads off of the main one, before turning to go deeper into the city. These streets were slimmer and held either residential buildings or small shops. They continued until they came to a slim dead end street with a dark, unwelcoming shop located at the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

"' _Fiona's Mystical Artifacts'_ huh, seems like this is it."

The captain said squinting at the words written on a shabby sign hanging on the door. The cat nodded and sat down gracefully.

"Well what are we waiting for?!"

The captain cheered and opened the door, leading them all inside. The shop was neatly arranged, with bottles filled with gods no what lining shelves. Mirrors, pots, incense, daggers, and scrying tools were neatly arranged around the small store, the back was closed off by black curtains. The captain turned, eyes big as she curiously gazed at an ornate dagger, power seemed to pulse out from everything in this store but this dagger had the most powerful pull. Slowly she reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A mysterious voice rang out from behind the curtains. A girl about 16 came out, her black hair swayed over her shoulders and her eyes held a bit of amusement. She watched the older girl trying to touch the cursed dagger and for some reason didn't want the girl to be hurt. Normally customers who came here without the knowledge to address her first, touched something before painfully dying. She usually let them, better for fools to die then bother her anyways. Flipping her hair back she walked over to the visitors. Her eyes scanning over them more up close. One was tall, at least an inch taller than her at about 5,7. She was slim and had an average size chest and a slight curve to her figure, barely hid in her white short sleeved half top and cargo shorts. Short brown hair cut in a bob with her bangs playfully dancing in front of her eyes. Eyes that were currently sizing her up as well she was sure. Turning her attention to the other one, she tensed. This girl was shorter than both of them but for some reason she raised a bright red alarm. She had waist length hair, snow white at the top and middle before slowly transitioning to grey than flowing into a deep inky black. Her eyes seemed to see into her own soul. Red with flecks of black scattered about in them. Her skin pale, littered with tiny scars across her face. Her clothing was stereotypically pirate, straight out of the story books. Fiona scoffed to her self, surprised the girl didn't have cutlass strapped to her waist.

"Why can't she touch it?"

The first mate asked. Staring at the girl presumably named Fiona, eyeing her, taking note of her appearance. She walked with fluid grace, holding a small stuffed creepy cat. The girl had shoulder length black hair and her eyes were a bit strange. One completely black and the other completely white. She wore a black mini dress with safety pins scattered about in a way that made it look as if they were holding it together. The first mate stopped at the girls chest and crossed her arms over her own. 'Damn girls having bigger chest than me! She's probably older than me, yea that's it…I still have time to grow right? I'm only 18 I'll keep growing… Fuck!' Scowling to herself and narrowing her eyes at the other girl who was currently staring at her captain.

"Its cursed isn't it?"

Her captain asked out of nowhere, a dark tone lining her words.

" Yes it is, I'm surprised you know that and yet still dared to touch it."

The captain intertwined her fingers behind her back.

" Well its just so prettyyy~~~"

Fiona's eyes twitched a bit before she broke out in a fit of laughter that shook the small shop. The first mate braced herself and glared at the laughing girl.

" I don't know whether to think your stupid or not!"

"I'm not stupid!"

The captain puffed her cheeks out.

" Yes yes well then come with me, it's not often I get such amusing guest~"

Fiona begin to walk back behind the curtain gesturing for them both to follow her.

"Are you sure we should follow her, she seems suspicious…"

The first mate whispered to her captain, before realizing that her captain is no longer next to her but instead standing besides the strange girl smiling up to her. Face palming, the first mate reluctantly follows along with the captains beloved kitty. Behind the curtain are living courters. A small bed sits against the wall, a dining table with four chairs sits in the middle and a small kitchen is on the opposite side, a door leading to presumably the bathroom is on the far wall. Fiona begins to make tea while gesturing for the others girls to sit, barley paying them any mind, all the while clutching the stuffed animal under her arm. Both girls sit, the captain begins to pet her cat who sat by her side. Fiona turned back towards them finished preparing the tea when she stopped. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.

"Wha-"

The first mate started when Fiona hurriedly set down the tea and crouched down staring eye to eye with the captains cat, who started back awaiting her captains orders. The captain watches the two intently before protectively clutching her cat.

"Why are you staring at Mimi?"

She questioned protectively. Fiona sputters out

" Mimi…? C-Can I touch her?"

She asks in amazement.

"I guess so…"

 _Glomp,_ Fiona pounces on Mimi in an instant and starts to stroke her muscular body. Tracing her stripes and marveling at her massive long tail.

 _"_ She's so beautiful~~~~"

"Yes she is isn't she!"

The captain followed suit and begin stroking and rubbing Mimi who at this point rolled over and purred in approval. While both girls were obsessing over the giant cat the first mate just sighed. Deciding that if she didn't step in this could go on forever she cleared her throat. Then cleared her throat again, then again, then again.

 _"_ Goodness you should get that looked at"

Fiona spoke

"Yea you should"

the captain agreed. A vein thumped angrily on the first mates forehead before she wacked her captain over the head

"I thought we came back here to talk not obsess over a cat!"

"Oh yes, that is true."

Fiona said giving Mimi one last scratch behind the ear before standing up and joining the girls at the table. She served them tea and sipped it quietly before turning to them.

"So what are your names?"

"My names Serena and this is Issie, and this is Mimi"

The captain said gesturing to herself, then her first mate then to her beloved kitty. Fiona nodded before introducing herself. Her eyes turned serious disrupting the cheerful atmosphere in the room. Serena and Issie follow suit, their eyes sharpening.

"So what brings you here to my little shop?"

"I want you to join my crew"

Serena states bluntly. It takes Fiona a second to register what she says but when she finally does a sinister creepy smirk graces her features.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Serena stands firm, her voice strong.

"I'm not sure. But there's something amazing about you, I know it."

"Something amazing?"

More house shaking laughter ensues causing Issie to flinch, barely able to keep her hands from coming up and blocking out the sound from her ears. Fiona calms down a bit after a long fit of laughter and wipes a stray tear from her eye.

"Look little girl, I'm not one to play with others. Now why don't you find someone else to join your little crew."

She stated dryly while getting up and gesturing towards the door.

"You can leave now."

"I won't leave until you join."


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls were at a stand off. Issie watched with cautious eyes, waiting for one to make a move. She would defend her captain with her life. Mimi shifted at the palatable tension in the room, flicking her massive tail in a passive aggressive statement. Honed eyes of a predator detecting even the most minute muscle movement.

The standoff continues for a few seconds, though it seems as if hours passed.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

Fiona asked with a bored tone

"No I will not. You may either accept of your own will, or I shall take you by force."

Issie didn't know what would happen, she came to join Serena of her own will. Though she did know the strength her captain possessed, the ungodly power that Issie was sure would make her Queen of the Pirates. The destruction it caused, whether she meant it to or not was always devastating, but that is another reason Issie was here. To make sure her captain didn't use her power without proper cause. She was beginning to feel as if she should step up to deal with this for her captain but remained motionless until she gave her the command.

"By force you say?!"

Fiona's mouth curled into a predatory grin, bloodlust flowed off of her in waves.

"I'd love to see you do that"

In an instant Fiona's hand shot out across the table red power surged around it making it a deadly weapon. Before it could connect to Serena's neck Issie leaped up and produced a dagger emitting a powerful gust of wind that halted the assault. Mimi stood on all fours fur raised and released a low warning growl barring her teeth showing massive 7in canines.

"Do you truly wish to fight?"

Serena asked with a huff

"Yea that's why I attacked you"

"That's too bad…"

Serena sighed

"I'll take her captain"

Issie said with a smirk. Serena just waved her hand in acceptance as Mimi stood next to her protectively eyeing the two who were still locked in a power struggle.

"Can't even take me with your own power?! Ha! Some captain you are!"

Fiona scoffed

"I am her first mate, my power is her power!"

Issie screamed before adding more force to her wind. Throwing Fiona backwards. She flipped mid air before landing sliding back a few inches.

"It seems that you may be worth a bit of my time! Fine beat me and I'll join your petty crew!"

The two went at each other again. Fiona's entire arm burned bright red, energy flicked off like flames. Issie parried her attack. Wind mixing with the flame like energy causing explosions whenever the two collided. They met again and again in a fury. The movements of the two faster than the normal eye could see. Issie was still the more experienced fighter, at an advantage with specialization in close courter combat. Though every time Issie would land a hit the flame like energy would propel her backwards.

Fiona was starting to become winded she figured that she needed to end this fast. They parted, Fiona breathing heavily, Issie calming her accelerated heart beat.

Serena watched the fight with concentrated eyes, analyzing the fighting style of her soon to be crew mate. Something wasn't adding up. Serena could feel the immense power that Fiona possessed, and the red energy flicking over her skin was proof of that. Though it doesn't seem as if she was using it in the way it wasn't meant to be used. She began to tap her finger against her chin thinking of ways that she could utilize such a force, as the fight dragged on.

 _'damn it I can't keep this up… I need to end this soon. Like hell will I let them take me!'_ Desperation growing Fiona turned her attention towards those child like eyes of the captain. 'Well doesn't she look like she having fun, watching this…'

"I'll wipe that smug smile off your face!"

She screamed rushing towards Serena. Mimi instantly encased her body in diamond blocking the attack towards her beloved captain. Turning she roared, shattering glass in all nearby windows.

"Ya know… One would think you'd be smart enough to know not to attack the master of a 1,500lb Siberian tiger."

Serena laughed sitting back more comfortably while Fiona scowled.

"I truly look forward to you being in my crew!"

She screamed leaning forward, Issie appeared in front of Fiona in an instant.

She stared into the eyes of Fiona, both knowing this would be the last strike. Putting more power into her blade, wind ferociously circled it creating a mini hurricane encasing the blade. Fiona screamed letting her rage fuel the mystical energy surrounding her arm, it exploded into a fiery lance.

Both screeched a savage battle cry while leaping towards each other. As the forces met a blinding light erupted in the room. Ear ringing silence followed before the small room exploded. Debris flew hitting the surrounding buildings leaving a crater where the room once stood.

Fiona and Issie stood in the middle of the crater, both breathing heavily attempting to stand tall. Fiona coughed, blood splattered out in front of her. Reaching down to her stomach, she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood. A hole the size of a fist in her gut. A second passed and Fiona felt her eye sight blurring before becoming completely encased in darkness.

"…Bitch.."

She mumbled before falling on her back, defeated, blood pooling around her. Issie fell backwards on her butt sighing heavily.

"She didn't do too bad huh captain?"

Looking around Issie finally realized the amount of damage their fight caused. There was a good 20 ft crater surrounding them and her captain was nowhere to be seen.

"Captain…? Captain!"

She screamed growing frantic jumping to her feet. She stumbled a bit, drained from the fight. Before making her way over to where her captain was last sitting. It was nothing more than a mass of rubble. She fell to her knees, hanging her head. Tears fell as she cursed herself.

 _A little before the final explosion…_

"Well it seems this is getting good!"

Serena cheered while watching the two girls fight. Noticing that the next blow would be the last.

"Don't hurt her too bad! She still needs to join my crew!"

She yelled to her first mate trying to raise her voice above the sounds of them clashing. Mimi sensing the force about to erupt jumped on top of Serena, completely covering her. Quickly she enclosed her own body in diamond, making an impenetrable shield.

 _Back to the present…._

"Get off me Mimi! I can't breathhh!"

Serena wined, Mimi slowly stood up in response knocking the roof off her back before reabsorbing her diamond shield into her skin.

"I can breathhhh!"

Serena gasped taking deep huge breaths. Coughing some smoke from the debris from her lungs.

"Mimi your going on a diet! I swear you gained another 100 lbs!"

Suddenly Issie jumped on top of Serena hugging her closely

"Captain! I knew you'd be alright!"

"Ugghhh! Cant breath!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you stand up"

Quickly she helped her captain stand and watched as she looked over at Fiona.

"So…I hope you didn't injure her too bad."

"Nothing too bad aha."

Issie sweat dropped scratching the back of her head

"I may have gone a little overboard… but she should heal fine once we get her back to the ship."

Serena nodded in approval

" Well lets take her back to the ship and wait for her to wake up, I can't wait to welcome her officially to the crew!"


	4. Chapter 4

The trip back to the ship was…well uneventful, one could say. Yes some of the citizens may have screamed at the sight of a 5,6 tiger carrying a bloodied girl on its back, leaving a trail of blood behind. And yes, there was some building damage to the block that _Fiona's Mystical Artifacts_ once stood. But on the other hand, Serena found a new crew mate and that's all she really cared about anyway. With Fiona below deck, patched up by Issie, already stable there wasn't anything to really be worried about.

 _One week later_

"Ahhh I'm boreeeddd!"

Serena yelled rolling around the deck of their ship.

"Well we're all stocked up and our log pose will be set in another two days. So you'll just have to deal with it."

"groannnnnnn"

 _The next day_

All was quiet on Serena's ship, which was still docked on the Summer island they found out was named Tiny Bell. Apparently they were know to make bells, that sounded with the most beautiful clarity. Mimi was lounging on the side of the ship looking out over the railings contemplating on jumping into the ocean for a nice swim. That's when she noticed it, or rather them.

An ear shattering roar alerted the small crew to the upcoming danger. Issie was the first to respond, running up from below deck where she was tending to Fiona's nicely healing wounds. ' _Shit. Marines'_ she thought with a frown.

"Captain! Marines closing in!"

"Aye!"

Serena responded groggily waking up from her nap in the crows nest. Leaning over the railing she counted the ships _'1…2…3…4…5'_

"Whoo hoo!"

She cheered waking up completely. Jumping down she turned towards Issie, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Why are you always so excited when we see Marines?"

Issie groaned. Serena reduced her smile to a smirk in response, a dangerous glint in her eye

"Because, they always help to relieve a bit of boredom."

 _On the leading Marine ship_

A large man wearing a captains jacket stands firmly watching the ship at the upcoming island. Noting the jolly rodger, a white haired skull wearing red lipstick, with tentacles coming out the bottom of it. He holds two wanted posters. One with a bounty of 400,000,000 berries, the other 600,000,000. Both depicted young girls, it made him scowl. He was no fool, he knew that these younger pirates were living up to their name, the Worst Generation. it always aggravated him that more were coming out, trying to make a name for their pitiful selves. A young man runs up to him before standing at attention and saluting him

"Captain Sumera, Sir! Permission to speak sir!"

Captain Sumera nodded to him never turning his eyes from the pirate vessel.

"We have confirmation, Sir! The pirates onboard are indeed Wind Witch Isabella and Black Sky Serena, Sir!"

The captain smiled, _'This is going to get me promoted for sure'_ Turning he began shouting orders for the upcoming capture of the two rookie pirates.

 _Back on the pirate ship…_

Serena twirled in anticipation and happiness. Its been so long since she's been able to have a fight she could join in on. Suddenly she called out to Issie.

"Lift the anchor! We'll be meeting our visitors personally!"

"Aye Captain!"

Hurriedly Issie lifted the anchor while the captain steered the vessel towards the Marines.

' _I can't wait to send them screaming down into Davy Jones locker'_


	5. Chapter 5

The ship turned and began a slow pace towards the Marine vessels. The wind wasn't favoring the moderate sized vessel. Serena cursed under her breath. She'd need to be further away from the island to make sure it doesn't get caught in the backlash of her attack. Chewing on her lower lip she looked at Issie, who was staring back at her. Quickly Issie gave her a nod before standing behind the main mast. Lifting her hands, wind slowly began to flow around them. suddenly, it got faster before it funneled out towards the main sail, the boat accelerated its pace in response. Breathing a breath of relief Serena gave Issie a thumbs up. _Just a little bit further…_

 _On the Marine Vessel_

Captain Sumera upon noticing the pirate craft speeding up turns towards his men. All stop to look at him, standing at attention, hearts pounding in anticipation from the up coming battle. All have heard of the power of the Sea Witch crew, despite its small size. Whatever Maine ship comes across the two disappears completely. Bodies are never found, and the seas are too vast to excavate under the water for the missing ships. They just disappear. It was almost like a ghost story, men gulped throats suddenly dry. Others had sparks in their eyes ready to distinguish themselves and reveal the pathetic truth to these overblown stories.

"Men, these girls are nothing compared to your amazing training! They are nothing compared to the might of your swords! They are nothing compared to you! They are nothing compared to the Marines!"

Cheers erupted, hearts steeled and fire ignited in every mans eyes.

 _Back on the Ship_

"Woo Hoo!"

Serena cheered, their new speed would get them in perfect position. When they were about 300 yards away she yelled for Issie to stop. The ships speed slowed considerably.

"Issie can you give me a boost? I gotta show those boys how to properly greet a guest."

"Aye Captain!"

Issie ran over to the front of the ship, bent her knee and laced her fingers together. Wind began to form in the palms of her hands just before Serena jumped onto them. With one good heave and a blast of wind Serena found herself flying through the air directly towards the leading Marine ship.

They obviously weren't expecting it, and everyone besides the captain had looks of shock across their face. Their captain rang out orders to kill the conceited girl who had the gull to invite herself onto their ship. Battle cries of Marines broke through the air, but then stopped. All looking fearfully at the girl in front of them.

Serena began to release her power, in small amounts. Black tentacles made of misty darkness poured out from her, over the ship encasing it in black. The tentacles dispersed, wrapping themselves around the legs of Marines that began to flee. They sliced through the necks of those that chose to fight, almost decapitating them. Their heads hung onto their bodies by mere inches of skin and muscle. Men dropped like flies. Necks were wrapped around until sickening cracks were heard, spines were bent at unnatural angles. Blood flowed out of the mangled bodies of the Marine crew. The Captain couldn't believe what he was seeing. He started for the flare gun to signal an outright attack against their own vessel before he saw it. The tentacles weren't just on their own ship. They covered the sky and connected to every ship in his fleet. Men impaled by the dozens on sharp like cones of darkness. Those who tried to fight were quickly slashed to pieces. It seemed as if every misty black appendage had its own mind, each trying to kill his men in the most gruesome of ways. The screams of his charges were the only thing to be heard out on the sea.

Serena couldn't get enough. Her eyes seemed to glow a deep bright red, she licked her lips at the sights in front of her. Her hair lifted slightly at the release of her power. Each crack, scream, and moan of agony brought something out of her, something hidden deep inside of her. Her heart beat increased dramatically and all she could think of was the feeling of her dark tendrils drilling through the bodies of their victims. She released more of her power creating a dark barrier of mist covering the sky and obstructing the view of the area outside the marine vessels. To those inside it would look as if the entire world was gone, leaving only the moonless night and the screams of their brethren. The sea was as dark as the sky and Serena relished in it. She killed and killed fully aware that the once brave captain had pissed himself, forced to watch the traumatizing scene in front of him. All the while not being able to lift a finger to help. She made sure to immobilize him when she first stepped onto the vessel. Thick, strong, misty, fluid like tendrils wrapped around his legs. They were barley felt by him and with the scene from hell before his eyes they were barely needed to keep him in place.

She appeared before him eyes ablaze, crazed with blood lust.

"My, my captain! Look what has become of your crew!"

She taunted to the ghostly pale man in front of her.

"Why don't you do something captain! Your men are dying before you eyes! Look how they suffer! Hear how they scream!"

As if on cue the screams of his men were amplified. They sounded like the tortured souls of hell, moaning in their everlasting torment.

 _Somewhere Unknown_

6 sets of eyes watched the scene unfold through a ornate cauldron of water.

"It seems we have found her."

"That thing needs to be eliminated before more destruction comes to be."

"He still refuses to see her for the monster she is…the monsters all of them are"

"How are we supposed to eliminate it without alerting him?"

"We will find a way. For now continue observing her actions and those she comes in contact with, report everything you find. There are still more to be found…"

"Hai!"

 _Back on the pirate ship…_

Fiona awoke to the feeling of death, her breath hitched in her throat and it felt as if she was suffocating. Gagging and coughing she forced her self up. Ignoring the pain in the abdomen, she tried to steady her breathing and dragged herself up the steps, onto the deck of the ship. Looking around she saw Issie, eyes glazed over in worry. Following her gaze she saw something that chilled her to the bone. The sea in front of them was completely black and eerily quiet. No birds, no sounds of waves, nothing but the suffocating quiet and stench of death. Turning she looked back towards the island to see it looking as if nothing was wrong. The sky was blue and she could barely make out birds circling the opposite side of the island. Holding her gut she made her way to Issie.

"What the hell is going on?!"

She shouted. Issie seemingly snapped out of her trance turned towards her.

"Captains fighting"

"Fighting who?! And that doesn't answer what ever the fuck that is in front of us! What in the names of the old and new gods is that fucking thing!"

Fiona screeched, she knew that thing was wrong. It was filled with such hate and dismay that it was hard to breath. Stumbling she leaned against the side of the ship trying to steady herself. Before it dawned on her _'Captains fighting….? Does that mean that cheery idiotic cocky captain is doing this? What the hell is she?'_

"Is that from a devil fruit?"

She asked apprehensively to Issie, still in disbelief. Issie smiled wearily, looking her in the eyes.

"Is your power from a devil fruit?"

Fiona lowered her head, answering with her silence. That one act said it all, before Issie turned back towards the black void in front of them. Both waited anxiously for the return of their captain. One for her safety, the other for the questions rushing through her mind.

 _On the leading Marine Vessel_

Serena looked around at the carnage that surrounded her. Holding the heart of the Marine captain in her hands. The warm liquid flowing over her skin, down her arms before dripping onto the craft at her feet. Dismembered, broken bodies pooled around her. The glow in her eyes was slowly disappearing, whatever was inside her was slowly retracting back to the depth of her soul. Dropping the heart with a sickening splat, taking a long look at everything. She jumped up impaling the ships themselves, letting them sink into the sea.

The glow in her eyes completely disappeared along with the evidence of her one sided battle. The sky cleared and she awoke to find herself in the sea.

"Aghhh **_gurgle gurgle gurgle_** I hate when this happens~!"

Catching herself and beginning to tread the water, she turned towards her own ship and breathed a sigh of relief that it was unharmed. She waved her arm hoping to catch Issie's eye so that she would move the ship to come save her.

 _Back on the Pirate ship_

Issie saw her captain and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Seeing their captain again and acting like she always did eased her mind. Turning to Fiona she gestured to the helm

"You're gonna have to steer."

Fiona looked taken back, still trying to process what the hell just happened and now she wanted her to steer a ship? Fiona ran a shop and had not once been on a ship how in the fuck was she supposed to steer a ship?!

"Well get going! Captain's gonna get sick swimming in the sea water!"

Issie pushed her nearly knocking her off balance before she nodded, still confused. Making her way to the helm and Issie positioning herself to push more wind into the mast they quickly arrived to rescue their captain.

"You guys are finally here! Ahh I thought you'd leave me~~~~"

Serena wined in relief before being splashed by a big wave.

"Ah Mimi! This isn't playtime!"

Mimi thought this was a perfect time to play with her captain in the water. The giant tiger pushed her under water causing the smaller girl to gasp for air. Issie laughed from on board the ship before lowering the small boat they kept at the side of the ship.

Serena took the biggest breath she could, while Mimi was still focused on playing with her before diving and coming up next to the small boat. Mimi looked around confused before spotting her captain and happily making her way to the small boat. Pulling herself up and almost capsizing it, must to Serena's dismay before they were able to make it back on to the deck of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Serena was back onto the deck of the ship, Fiona couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell was that?"

She screamed at her, Serena opened her eyes a bit in surprise. Issie decided to stay out of it and Mimi watched the two closely.

"What was what?

Serena asked with innocence in her eyes. Fiona's eyebrow twitched, she'd had enough. With all the force she could muster she punched her in the face. Serena's head snapped back and she crouched on the ground holding her nose. Blood began to seep through her fingers, before dripping onto the deck.

"You didn't have to hit me!"

She whined

"Then tell me what's going on! How am I supposed to join a crew that I know nothing about! What that black box out on the ocean was, what you have to do with it, I don't even know what the hell the crew is called!"

Fiona continued listing things off that she wasn't aware of, Serena just nodded while holding her nose. Issie brought over some tissue and wet towels so Serena could clean herself up. At this point she just kept nodding and acting like she was listening to Fiona, who was still screaming about things she didn't know.

Issie who had enough of her yelling decided to cut in.

"Alright we get it you need some answers, calm down and we can talk below deck. "

She suggested looking at Serena for confirmation who just shrugged.

"Mimi keep watch up here, alert us to anything suspicions."

Issie called out to the cat, who just turned her head in defiance. A vein throbbed on Issie's forehead

"Damn cat listen to me when I talk to you!"

Fiona watching the two would swear that Mimi rolled her eyes at Issie, if that was even possible. That would have gone on forever if Serena didn't step in and ask Mimi herself who happily complied. Leaving Issie a bit pissed.

They all turned to go below deck, Serena went down first and as Fiona was getting ready to go down Issie stopped her.

"Look I know your confused and you need answers, but understand this."

She whispered before pulling her dagger out and pressing it against Fiona's neck

"No one hurts Captain, you're not yet part of this crew understand that"

She hissed then turned and walked down to join her captain. Fiona tsked and continued down after them.

Once everyone was settled Serena cleared her throat

"Sooo you have some questions for me~?

Gods how Fiona hated how she emphasized the end of her sentences. Taking a deep breath she began her barrage of questions. What was that power she used? Who was she fighting? What was the name of the crew? Why did they only have two members? She decided to stop at those since the captain's eyes were swirling and she looked more confused than Fiona felt. Issie started to speak then

"We're called the sea witch pirates, and its just me and captain since that's all she's chosen…well besides you for the crew. And she was fighting the Marines for obvious reasons, being wanted pirates and all."

Fiona nodded, coming up with more questions to ask.

"Why call yourself Sea Witch Pirates?"

That's when Serena spoke up finally out of her daze

"That's easy, witches of the sea are the most dangerous force to everything in the water. They control the air

She gestured to Isabelle before continuing

"They control the water, the wildlife, the plant life, the fire under the water, and so much more. They are the ultimate destructive, life harboring and mystical force beloved by the sea. That's what I want my crew to be so that's our name."

Fiona frowned, she didn't expect that. She began to wonder if that's why they were so keen on getting her to join. Her own power resembled flames but it wasn't. In all honesty she didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't flames, after all it never burned anything. It also wasn't a devil fruit since she's never had any problem in the sea.

"So what about your power…what exactly was that?"

At that question Serena looked down, her bangs obstructing her eyes.

"I don't know…I've always had it. I'm not sure what it is or where it's from but I can swim in the sea so it's not a devil fruit. But I don't know"

Fiona could relate to the sadness in her captains voice, after all Fiona had no idea where her own power came from. All of a sudden her captain sprang out of her chair eyes ablaze.

"I will find out though! I'll find out where my powers come from, and yours and Issie's and Mimi's! I'll become the Queen of the Pirates and find all of the answers we need!"

Fiona's eyes widened before she bit the side of her lip and looked away

"You'll…You'll help me too? You barley know me…"

"Of course! You're apart of my crew now!"

The resolve in her voice was so strong that it was apparent that she meant what she said. Fiona couldn't help but smile, she's never had someone offer to help her understand her power. That's why she owned that small shop in the worst part of the city. No one wanted to be around the freak who could randomly call forth whatever kind of energy she had. Yet this girl, this strange girl had accepted her without a second thought. Albeit it a little violently but she had none the less, maybe this is what it feels like to have a family. That thought alone brought tears to her eyes. Turning her face away from them she quickly wiped at them. She then felt a hand on her shoulder

"Your one of us now, You'll never have to be alone ever again."

Serena said with a huge smile, Issie put her hand on Fiona's other shoulder and smirked

"Its not like Captain will ever let you leave anyways"

"That's right~~~!"

"Oh one more thing,

Fiona asked breaking up the heart wrenching scene

"Where's Mr. Stitches"

Issie and Serena looked at each other than back to her confusion written all over their faces

"Who or what in the hell is Mr. Stitches?"

Issie asked, Fiona's cheeks reddened slightly

"My stuffed animal, I've never been without him…"

"Oh!"

Serena hit her palm with her fist

"That cat thing I gave it to Mimi as a to-"

Before she could finish Fiona smacked her hard enough to knock her across the room

"You gave Mr. Stitches to Mimi?! What the hell!"

Jumping up she ran back up to the deck to retrieve her precious stuffed animal. Issie just sighed, as her beloved captain laid twitching on the floor. Nothing Issie could do now that she was officially apart of the crew. Leaning her head on her hand, she began to think that maybe the next crew member they find should be a doctor…for their captains sake.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have no idea what's wrong with this site, I legit can't get a photo to upload to save my life. **Sigh** well then I guess I'll put the link on here. Copy and paste this to see what my cover photo would have been! And for those who were wondering, yes it is Serena and she's lovely.** i625. photo bucket albums /tt333 / hyperkittyfizz /tumblr _ m5r3fhjkL11ryyu44o1 _ 500_ zpsdh4rxvnl. jpg

 **Also I own nothing but the story!**

Serena sat staring out at the sea, Mimi curled around her sleeping peacefully allowing Serena to lay back onto her. The waves were gentle for once and the sky was a beautiful bright blue. A seagull flew by and Serena waved her arms, the bird dropped a paper before flying off to its next delivery. Opening it up there was the usual, Maine cover-ups and news of their glory. None of this really interested Serena so she turned to the wanted posters and a huge smile appeared on her face. Jumping up she shouted

"Woo hoo! Issie look at this, look at this!"

Issie who was making the crew dinner came out with an apron tied around her. Serena bounded over Mimi and ran up to her jumping in place she held out the wanted posters.

"Lookie, lookie, lookie!"

"It's hard when you bouncing in place"

"I can't stoppp!"

Snatching the paper out of her captain's hands who just continued jumping, Issie mentally sighed. Reading over the wanted posters she smiled. It seems that both her and her captain's bounties had been raised, hers was raised to 450,000,000 and her captain's was raised to 650,000,000. Someone must have figured out what they got up to while in Little Bell. Just then Fiona called out from the crows nest

"Hey we're coming up to a small island."

The island was indeed small and it seemed to be uninhabited. The edges were a small beach while a dense forest made up the rest. Mimi jumped off the ship as soon as they were close and happily played in the water. When the rest of them came ashore Serena felt a pang in her chest, gripping it tightly. Issie noticed this immediately and shot her captain a worrying glance but she just waved her hand.

"It seems there might be something interesting on this island…"

They searched the small island but couldn't find anything, besides local wildlife and fauna. Issie decided to take some of the fruits on the island back to the ship, leaving Serena and Fiona alone. Serena then turned towards her, sharpening her eyes. Fiona in return did the same, clutching Mr. Stitches.

"What"

Serena sprinted towards Fiona who barely managed to dodge a kick to her side.

"What the hell!"

But Serena just continued her assault, Fiona managed to dodge some but most hit their marks. She was panting heavily and bruises slowly began to form on her arms, legs and sides. Serena stopped and crossed her arms.

"You need training."

"That's what you were doing?!"

Fiona screeched waving her arms in the air.

"Yea? How else can you learn?

Serena asked honestly confused.

"You're on a pirate ship and from your bout with Issie, I saw a lot of things wrong with how your fight. You lack balance, strength, you do have pretty good agility, but that's about it. And then there's your power, I don't think its main purpose is for hand-to-hand combat. So you need to learn how to fight without it. So we're gonna stay here for a bit to train, it doesn't seem that our log pose was pointing to this island so its field has to be too small to alter it. We'll stay here for a week or so, and make sure that you won't die when we have to fight against an enemy."

Fiona's jaw almost dropped; the whole time she's been with these girls she's never heard Serena speak so…much like a real captain. It was a bit unnerving, in all honesty. Issie came back at the end of Serena's little speech, and looked at the two girls. Fiona was covered in bruises and breathing a bit heavy and her captain had that rare air of authority and knowledge. Something must have happened.

"Issie you will train Fiona to fight, 6 hours a day. She can take an hour break after that then I'll train her with Mimi for another 6 hours on her powers until there is significant improvement. We'll start today, she's all yours"

"Aye Captain!"

Issie responded swiftly before turning to Fiona, a dark grin appearing on her face. Fiona gulped, her throat suddenly dry, this was not looking good.

Serena left them to their training and walked back to the ship, wondering what Mimi was getting into.

Mimi was having the time of her life, near the ship there were a small skulk of foxes. She'd been stalking them since the others left waiting for the perfect time to strike. Hidden in some bushes she was getting ready to strike when her master showed up.

"Hey Mimi, gonna catch us some dinner too"

Mimi almost jumped out of her skin, she turned towards her captain glaring her down as if to say shut up catch your own dinner. Before turning back to her prey, who thankfully hadn't noticed them. Wiggling her tail she leaned back, her entire body tensing before jumping out and striking. She managed to catch one in her mouth killing it instantly. Throwing that one to the side she turned towards the other scattering foxes she swiped at the closest one knocking it a few good feet away hitting it against a tree. The rest disappeared before she could get to them. She walked over to check on her meals, when Serena appeared besides her carrying three more foxes. Mimi eyed them before going up to sniff them, though Serena snatched them away at the last second.

"Nope you didn't wanna share yours so you can't get mine."

Sticking her tongue out at Mimi, who growled low in response she turned and walked back towards the ship. Mimi looked at her two foxes and mentally sighed. Grabbing them both in her mouth before burying them close to the ship. She looked back towards the forest deciding that she still needed to hunt.

By the time Issie and Fiona returned to the ship the sun was beginning to set. Serena was working on getting the fox stew finished when she sensed them on the ship. She smiled, it seemed that training didn't go to well today.

Fiona felt like death, every muscle hurt, even the ones she didn't know she had. The act of walking felt as if she was being hit all over again. Even poor Mr. Stitches would need a few more stitches after today, she thought looking at him sadly.

Issie glanced at Fiona and was honestly impressed. For being such a big mouth she barley complained while they trained. Though she did wish that Fiona would leave that stuffed animal on the ship while they were training. But after having to wrestle it from a 1500lb tiger who happened to love it just as much as she did, Issie guessed the protectiveness could be called for.

"You did well so far, seems that Captain's making food so if I were you I'd eat and stretch"

"I really just want to sleep, food sounds disgusting-"

She sniffed the air

"And smells disgusting too"

All of a sudden Fiona felt bloodlust behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw her captain holding a pot of bubbling liquid smiling in a terrifying way. Issie sweat dropped, she knew Serena's cooking was about as good as dirt but she also knew to never say it within a 100 mile radius of her lest she hear. A shiver went down her spine, remembering the time she questioned the Captains ability to cook.

"Did you say something about my gracious cooking, trainee?"

Fiona felt like she shouldn't say anything but her brain wasn't working too well after going through training from hell

"Yea it smells like you found it decaying in the sand"

 _Smack_

"My cooking is great~~! It's the best in the worldd~~!"

Serena sang as she shoveled down her meal. Issie just sat quietly, eyes closed eating while trying to breath through her mouth. She found it helped if you didn't look directly into the black hole that was Serena's food. Fiona on the other hand was passed out on the floor with the imprint of the corner of a pot on her forehead. Issie couldn't help but smile thinking about it; after all she was saying how tired she was. Then again, she thought opening one eye to look at the still bubbling black mush in front of her, maybe she was the lucky one.

After the crew, minus Fiona, finished dinner and cleaning up Serena took a big bowl and began to fill it up with cold water. Walking over to Fiona she lifted it over her head and dumped it her face.

Fiona's eyes shot open and she gagged on the water

"How did you sleep~~?"

Serena asked with a cheerful smile, Fiona as irritated as she was getting still didn't have the energy needed to put up a fight so she just fell back down.

"Aww come on~! Its time for your training with Mimi and me~. By the way…"

Serena said while tapping her bottom lip

"Has anyone seen Mimi"

"I haven't seen her since I left the ship and started training her"

Issie said motioning to the lump that was Fiona.

"I saw her when I came back to the ship. She was hunting,

 _Rather poorly_ Serena thought giggling to her self

"But she should be back by now"

As if on cue the three heard Mimi's ferocious roar. Serena and Issie went out to the deck to see if something was wrong. Looking over the railing they saw Mimi standing smugly over a fish about the same size as her. Serena jumped up on the railing and waved

"Good job Mimi~! Issie bring that up and Mimi lets go train!

With that she was gone, appearing on the railing with Fiona's semi limp body over her shoulder. She turned and waved to Issie before jumping down next to Mimi and walked off. Issie just sighed, how in the hell was she supposed to get that big ass fish up here?

Serena, Mimi and Fiona walked deep into the forest until they came upon a small cleaning. Nodding to herself she turned to Fiona who was trailing behind.

"How long can you hold your power?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean how long can you hold it without releasing it?"

"I've never tried to keep it going, didn't want all the attention ya know. Living in a city and all."

She said while rolling her eyes. Serena just nodding again and sat down on the grass.

"Well we're gonna find out today. For your training keep your power going as long as you can."

"That's it?

"yea"

Fiona nodded and breathed out, releasing her power. Mimi curled up behind Serena who leaned back and used her as a pillow.

Fiona was able to hold her power for about 10 minutes before releasing it. She leaned over placing her hands on her knees breathing heavily, her sweat beading on her forehead.

"Come on Fiona! You're a Sea Witch now, you can do better than that!"

Serena cheered, Fiona just flipped her off and sat down still breathing heavily. Serena began to think that running her ragged wouldn't solve anything so she decided to allow her to rest a bit in between.

"Alright how about this then? Take ten and we'll start back up after"

Fiona just nodded and slowly started to regulate her breathing.

This continued for the entire 6 hours. Fiona would hold out as long as she could, and then would take a ten-minute break before starting over again. When the six hours were up Serena hopped up

"Alright we're done for today, good work~!"

"Thank gods…"

Fiona muttered before falling on her back passing out instantly. Giggling to herself Serena picked her up and placed her on Mimi's back before making their way back to the ship.

A week passed and Serena and Issie could both see noticeable improvements with Fiona. She was an extremely quick study. She was able to fight with Issie while basically holding her own and her ability to hold her power had doubled almost tripled. Serena decided that she needed to switch up her training with Fiona, it was time to find out how to best utilize her power.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona went into the forest where she would meet with Issie to train. When she arrived she placed Mr. Stitches in a bag that she took to keeping on her and began some stretching exercises. All of a sudden she felt something coming towards her…fast. Leaping out of the way she saw a dagger implant itself into the tree that was once behind her. Turning to look at the direction it came from she heard clapping.

"You've improved so much~~~!

"I told you she has"

Fiona growled in her mind, damn captain.

"Well since you've improved sooo much I decided that we have to combine everything in one. So me and Issie will be training you, at the same time of course."

"I think she understood that"

"I just wanted to make sure, so it was clear"

"I'm pretty sure both of us being here makes it clear enough"

Serena stuck her tongue out of Issie before clapping her hands together. Fiona just stared at the both of them, mentally steeling herself for whatever hell they were going to throw her way next.

"So! For this training just keep your power up, and me and Issie will attack you at the same time. Ready~? Begin!"

Before Fiona could process what was happening both Issie and Serena disappeared. Flexing her power to it covered her she began to run deeper into the forest. Rocks, knives, and a variety of other things were being thrown at her in an alarming rate. Fiona began to try to think of what to do when a fist collided with her nose throwing her back a couple feet crashing her into a tree.

"Stop thinking!"

Serena's voice echoed around her, growling Fiona held her nose. Blood had started to pour out of it and it was really pissing her off. Taking off again this time Fiona kept her mind clear and her power raised without her realizing it. She kept running, focused on dodging the weapons being throw at her, and the occasional fist that would appear from nowhere.

Serena watched her and couldn't helped but smile. Fiona's power had started to show real improvement. It helped to alert her to their attacks against her, increasing her defenses. Though there was more, she was sure of it.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Smiling she turned to Issie and gestured to a large boulder. Issie instantly started shaking her head but gave in quick enough. Both worked to lift the boulder up before chucking it with all their might at an unsuspecting Fiona.

Fiona looked around, not feeling anything else coming at her. Breathing a sigh of relief she was starting to think that the training was over but quickly shook that idea out of her head. She knew Serena could and would put her through hell so there was no way it was over yet. That cheeky little- Before she could finish her thought the hair on the back of her neck prickled and she looked upwards to see a boulder that was about to crush her. Screaming she threw her hands up knowing there was no time to move and shot her power out. It formed a half sphere around her effectively protecting her from being mushed into the ground. Though the boulder was still on top of her sphere and her energy from creating this thing was quickly deteriorating. Her arms started to shake and her knees buckled, the sphere grew smaller and smaller before collapsing completely Fiona closed her eyes for what she knew was about to come. The boulder landed with a loud thud, and Fiona slowly opened to her eyes, not feeling the amount of pain she surely should be feeling. Looking up she saw Serena and Issie standing over her. Issie patted her on the back and Serena began jumping up and down

"See! See! See! I TOLD you that you could do more with your power and you did!"

Fiona was stunned, she never knew that she could do that. Yea she could cover her arms and legs with her energy but never had she dreamed of creating a barrier with it. She would have never been able to realize this if it wasn't for her captain, _her captain._ Yet again she was faced with the fact that her captain was the one person who helped her in ways no one ever did. Throwing her head back she started to laugh hysterically. Issie looked at Serena who just shrugged her shoulders

 _"_ I think we broke her"

A few hours later they decided that tomorrow they were going to set sail. Fiona intent on practicing more with her new found ability decided to have a sparing match with Issie. Though Serena reminded them that it was Issie's turn to cook so Serena offered to train her instead.

They walked further into the small island and began. Their training started off with hand to hand combat with Fiona creating and attempting to keep small orbs over her hands, and feet when they were being used to attack. She was doing good and even managed to brush Serena a few times, though truth be told Serena wasn't trying very hard. Though she would never admit that to her. It wasn't until Serena stepped on a weak part of the land and began to loose her balance that Fiona got a real hit in. Serena screamed as she fell backwards with more force from the hit into the newly formed hole in the ground. She hit the ground with enough force to knock the air out of her and a terrible headache ensued. Groaning she looked around and saw only darkness, looking up she figured she must have fallen about 20 feet or so. Fiona stood on the edge looking over the hole with her hands on her knees, and shouted down to her captain.

 _"_ Hey you alright?"

Before she knew it the ground suddenly gave way from underneath her and she too came crashing down, landing on top of her captain.

"What the hell…"

She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her side.

"Ya know for the bottom of a hole the ground is really soft. It must be from all the sand…"

She trailed off as she looked around for her captain in the darkness. Releasing some of her power on her hand for light she looked around again before looking down and seeing an unconscious Serena underneath her.

"Shit!"

She hissed, quickly getting up.

"Hey, your not dead right?"

She asked and lightly kicked Serena's side who didn't move. So she decided to kick her harder, then harder and finally just as she was about to kick her again Serena started to stir.

"Owwww"

She groaned, blinking slowly a few times before slowly sitting up.

"What happened…?

"We fell in a hole."

Fiona stated bluntly, secretly pissed she wasn't able to kick her one last time. Serena nodded remembering being in a hole before flinching and lightly touching her side.

"I must have fallen really hard"

Fiona smiled, rubbing the back of her head

"Yea it was quite a fall"

Once Serena got her bearings both of them started to look around the large hole to see how they could escape. As they circled the edges to see if any vines or roots were in reach they stumbled onto an opening. Both peeked in with the help of Fiona's power and saw that it was lined with stones

"Well doesn't this look suspicious..."

Fiona whispered

"It has to be mole people"

 _Wack!_

After Serena had some sense beat into her they decided to follow the tunnel which seemed to go on forever. Fiona internally thanked Serena for making her go through all of that training, or else they'd be sitting in the dark right about now. When they reached the end they both looked around in amazement. It was a large open dome like space with steps in the middle that went up to an alter. Torches lined the walls and a small hole was in the ceiling directly above the alter. On the alter there was a tablet and dagger. Serena stared at the alter made visible from the small stream of moonlight that made its way into the space, slowly she began to walk towards it.

Fiona felt horribly creeped out by the place. All of her years of working with cursed objects gave her a keen sense of when something was safe and when it wanted to devour your soul. Looking at the alter she felt that was the only thing stopping the dagger from floating up and stabbing them both to death and absorbing their blood or something. She shivered at the thought and that's when she noticed Serena was no longer by her side but walking towards the very thing that probably wanted to kill them in horrible ways, over and over again.

"Stop!"

She shouted and reached out to grab her arm to pull her back, but Serena just dodged her and continued, going up the steps reaching down to touch the cursed dagger.

As soon as her fingers brushed it darkness enveloped the entire space. It was like turning off the light in a room with no windows; complete and utter darkness. Fiona could feel her heartbeat speed up as fear took over. Never had she'd been so scared in her life, she could feel a deep dark energy surrounding her and all it seemed to scream for is her soul. Shutting her eyes she crouched down and began chanting every spell she knew that was supposed to protect you from evil spirits.

Serena could feel a pull from the dagger, it seemed to call out to her. She began to walk towards it and the pull became stronger with each step. It whispering for her to pick it up, just pick it up and listen to the story it has to tell. Her eyes glazed over an she felt that her body was no longer hers. Walking up the steps she heard singing, it was a woman's voice and it sounded so nostalgic for some reason. Reaching out to touch the dagger she could somewhat her Fiona yell for her to stop, but it sounded so far away. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt her eyes shot open, power surged out of the dagger and she found herself in a different world.

 _Somewhere In Some Time_

A woman stood holding her swollen stomach rocking back and fourth humming softly. The woman was beautiful, her skin was whiter than milk and glowed in a mystical way with hair waist length and darker than fresh ink. Her eyes were red, phoenix shaped and kohl was placed on the outer half of her eye lids. Her lips were a deep dark red and perfectly formed, her nose was small and had a slight curve to the bridge. She looked up and smiled at a man who held the air of royalty. His face was slightly blurred, as if one was looking through a dirty mirror the only thing clear was his long white hair. They kissed and he gently stroked her belly before they gazed at each other with all the love in the world.

The scene changed and the woman was giving birth. Her screams were ear shattering and another woman coached her through it. Sweat poured off her and her hair clung to her body. Darkness began to seep off of her like waves, her skin turned an ashen hue with scales appearing in parts and long razor shark like teeth erupted from her mouth. Her hair raised as her power flowed out and large black wings erupted from her back, digging her talon like nails into the blankets. She gave a horrifying screech as a baby fell from between her legs before falling backwards panting heavily. The midwife smiled as she cleaned off the babe and gave it to it's mother.

 _"It's a girl"_

The mother smiled a warm toothy grin as the baby was handed to her. Taking scrutiny to every aspect of her, she could see no talons, no ashen complexion, only milky skin and short white tuffs of hair. She takes after her father, the woman thought lovingly. Though fear was quick to grow in her stomach, there were so many similarities between the two it was going to be hard to hide the linage of her birth. For now though, she thought looking at the small being in her arms, you're safe. The babe opened her eyes and two deep red orbs stared back up at her, reaching out with her tiny hands she pulled on the hair of her mother and smiled.

The scene changed again and the beautiful woman was running, clutching two small children in her arms. Panting she ran as fast as she could, releasing her powers her skin turned ashen and scaly, her teeth grew, along with wings and talons. Though as soon as she tried to fly creatures resembling herself flanked her, biting and clawing at her wings. Shrieking from the immense pain she began to loose altitude, her vision was beginning to blur. Turning mid air so she would land on her mangled wings to protect the babes. The ground hit her hard and the force dragged her quite a bit, ignoring the pain she looked around and found a tree with a hole small enough for the babes. Shushing them she ripped bark off another tree and used it to cover the hole. Then she stated to run, closing her eyes for a moment praying that they wouldn't be found, that they would be safe.

A while passed as the children sat clutching each other, the older girl wrapping her arms protectively around her younger sibling. Deciding that she needed to find their mother she went to go look for her. She tried to leave the younger sibling in the tree but was met with defiance, being scared herself she conceded easily enough. Both children walked through tightly packed forest of grey trees but the youngest stopped when she smelled something familiar.

"Mother!"

The child shouted before running off leaving the older sibling who had to hurry to catch up. The oldest almost bumped into the youngest who stood peering over a detached bloody arm. Bone stuck out and the skin was ragged as if it was ripped from the source. The oldest quickly grabbed the youngest and held the younger child's eyes to her chest.

"It's mother"

The younger child whispered, tears soaking the older child's shirt. They soon began walking more, and came upon more and more feminine body parts. Legs, another arm, a torso and lastly a head. The head of their beautiful mother was found skewered through a spear sticking up from the ground. Her jaw was missing and her once beautiful eyes were hallow and dull, blood dripped down the length of the spear. The children wept kneeling down in front of the head that was once their mother.

 _Back In The Hole_

Serena gasped as the vision came to an end. The force that seeped out of the dagger abruptly cut off and her vision cleared. The Moonlight once again shown through the ceiling and tears rolled down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, she didn't know who those children were but she couldn't help the deep pangs of loss erupting from her.

Fiona slowly opened her eyes, still chanting protection spells. The darkness had receded and all she could see was her captain kneeling in front of the alter with her head hung. Standing she slowly made her way over to her captain.

Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes as she gently held the once powerful dagger. She couldn't stop thinking of what she saw and the images ran through her mind over and over again. Nothing made sense to her, why was she shown this and who were those children? Her thoughts were interrupted from a hand placed on her shoulder. Snapping her head up she saw concern written all of Fiona's face. Standing up, she wiped her eyes and turned her attention to the small tablet containing some type of language.

"What is this?"

She asked, Fiona picked it up and looked it over carefully.

"I'm not sure, but I've come across this type of writing before…Though when ever I did, Marines would always come and take the objects from my store. Never paid for any of it either"

She added the last part with disdain. Serena nodded

"Well if the Marines want it, we're taking it"

Turning her head upwards towards the hole in the ceiling she closed her eyes allowing the moonlight to wash over her for a moment. Opening them once again her air of authority took over.

"We need to find a way out of here."

Fiona nodded

"But how..? I mean it not like we haven't been looking."

Serena pointed to the ceiling

"We just need to get up there, if we stand on each others shoulders we should be able to reach it."

Fiona's eyes widened in shock, she mentally kicked herself for not thinking about that. Nodding she bent down to allow the smaller girl to climb up her. Serena gave the small tablet to Fiona, who put it in her bag with Mr. Stitches and then climbed up her. The two were able to make it out of the room and back up to the surface of the Island.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ah well to start off I'd like to thank everyone who has expressed interest in my story! It truly makes me happy that other people like what I have created. So Thanks _Mimzy94_ , _Theinzmann111_ , _aznkhoa_ , _supermeg12_ , _STAdams_ , and _Snake.B_! You guys are great thanks so much! I hope you all continue to enjoy my story as the characters are faced with their many challenges, rewards and adventures. This will be by no means a short story, the plot I have created will take time to unfold. Characters will come and go, love will bloom and fall, secrets -both known and unknown- will come to light, and so much more. Through out all of this I hope from the bottom of my heart you will all enjoy. Thanks again. Oh one more thing I'm in college and school takes up a lot of my time, so I'll try to update as much as possible, most likely once a week. Sometime during the week though not like a fixed schedule during the week. :)**

* * *

The girls made it back to the ship and had to deal with a very pissed off Issie. After they both earned two large lumps on each of their heads, well Fiona three since she couldn't keep her mouth shut. The girls told Issie about what they found and Fiona told her about dark energy that erupted from the dagger they left behind. After the report the tablet was locked away in the treasure room at the bottom of the ship, and they all turned in for the night.

The next day they set sail, following the log pose.

A week into their journey they ran into a massive storm that almost crippled the ship. Mimi hid in Serena's room fearful of falling overboard, while the rest of the crew struggled to maintain course. After a couple hours they sailed out of the stormy waters, but not without collateral. The sails were heavily damaged, with only the foremast free of any major tears. Though from further inspection there was a breech in the storeroom and galley. Fiona and Serena did the best they could with a patch job, since neither of them could navigate. As they were doing that, Issie was above deck trying to discern how they would be able to make it to the next island before they sank. By way of the map she determined that it should take them another week and a half to two weeks to make it there, and to make matters worse there were no more islands to be seen between them. Slumping over the table she began to think that her life hadn't been too bad. She had a great captain and a lot of adventures, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing for it to end here. Just then Serena's words rang through her head

 _'I'll find all the answers we need! For Issie and maybe for you too Fiona, and Mimi if I get around to it but I'll definitely become Queen of the Pirates for my beautiful first mate with the perfect sized chest, Issie!'_

Jumping up, tears streaming down her face Issie vowed they would make it to the next Island. Mimi, who sat in the corner turned her head and mentally rolled her eyes.

It ended up taking them two and a half weeks to reach the next island. Though with the amount of leaks, reopened patch jobs and lack of 2 out of 3 sails, each girl was just happy to be alive. They arrived at the northern side of the island, and found a small wooden town. They decided to split up using straws, Serena and Fiona were picked to find supplies and Issie and Mimi had to find a shipwright. Issie was more than a little upset that she had to be with Mimi since the cat never listened to a word she said. Actually Issie believed that she purposefully ignored everything she said just to piss her off, they never less made their way around the town.

Serena and Fiona wondered around not understanding what any of the signs said. The writing was a combination of straight lines and curvy lines, and they couldn't even find someone who spoke English. As they continued to walk around, Serena saw something that made her smile deviously. Elbowing Fiona and gesturing towards it she smiled too and into the establishment they went.

"6 more 6 more!"

Serena yelled pink in the face, holding up 6 fingers at a waitress who nodded quickly and left.

"Ahhh! Now this is what I thought being a pirate was all about!"

Fiona purred, chugging down a large cup of ale.

"Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea! Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze!"

Serena began to sing, throwing her arm around Fiona's shoulder who happily joined in. Unknown to the two, a figure watched them from the corner of the pub dressed in a tattered cloak. Stealthily walking over the figure stopped directly in front of them, Fiona stopped singing and looked at the figure with groggy eyes but Serena paid them no mind.

"So you're pirates?"

The figure asked, Serena shouted

"Of course we are! No wait! Who's asking? If you're a marine I plead the fifth! Or fourth…wait what comes after four?"

She wondered aloud before breaking out in a fit of giggles. All of a sudden the mysterious stranger lunged for Serena, a blade catching the light. _CLANG_

"So this is where you two have been…figures"

Issie stood in front of Serena with her daggers holding off the stranger's sword.

"Issie! You're so popular~~~ You and your friend come drink~!"

Serena cheered, obviously oblivious to the fact the stranger just tried to strike at her, or that it was Issie who saved her. They stood there locked in a power struggle when all of a sudden the stranger stepped back. Getting ready for another blow Issie strengthened her stance, though the stranger took off their hood and revealed a beautiful woman with long crimson hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes a bright green, her lips bow shaped and light pink. Sheathing her sword the stranger smiled

"You're so kind"

Issie lowered her guard slightly, still ready in case another attack was to follow. The stranger introduced herself as Matchi; removing her cloak she revealed a voluptuous body. Her ample chest covered by bandages; almost bursting out of the men's clothing she wore. Sitting down she began to drink heavily with the others. Issie started downing some herself, all the while staring intently at Matchi, cursing her chest size and the fact her captain called them friends. Matchi felt the deadly glare and met her gaze, before long the two were in an unofficial drinking contest. Patrons started to gather as the two downed mug after mug, bottle after bottle. Cheers erupted from the crowd as barrels were emptied, and every time one of the two looked like they were going to vomit they cheered louder. As the night wore on the glasses emptied slower and the crowd thinned.

"Yoush gonna **lurch** give up?"

"Ha!"

Matchi sneered, teetering in her seat

"Like I'd **hic** loooose to a ittle girl like you"

Both stared into each other eyes wobbling Issie downed another. Matchi went to do the same but found four cups in her hand. Tilting her head and crossing her eyes she fell off the chair onto the floor in a heap.

"Beat ya yoush big **lurch** chested hussyyy"

Issie beamed before face planting on the table.

Serena who had been awake through the match smiled. No one could beat Issie when it came to booze, except of course for herself. Standing up, she walked over towards the counter of the pub and paid for the booze they drank. Then she motioned for Mimi who had been lying in a dark corner and they both carried the three girls back to the ship.

 _Rewind a few hours_

Serena felt not one but two interesting presences on the island they landed on, smiling to herself she rigged the drawing so she could go in search of the closest one. She knew from the general placing of the small village that the person she'd be looking for was over by the smell of food. As they walked around the feeling got stronger and they came to the pub. Looking around she found the first of the presences sitting in a dark corner wearing a cloak. Smiling she took a seat where the person was bound to notice them. Getting enough drinks to get a bit tipsy she began to make a bit of a scene, with Fiona joining in. Who knew that girl had such a low tolerance for alcohol? As the cloaked figure approached, Serena could feel the challenge she was offering. Acting like she was paying no mind she continued to drink and sing merrily sensing Issie near by. When the cloaked figure decided to strike, Issie made her appearance and the two were at a standoff. Quickly hiding her own dagger in her boot she had the cloaked figure join them in some drinks. With Matchi being so beautiful and ample chested Serena didn't even need to think of a way to get her back to the ship. Issie's ability to hold her own in drinking had been forged by long battles with Serena herself. There was no better practice than that. Paired with her being so insecure of her own chest size, the drinking match was sure to come. Serena smiled thinking herself to be very clever indeed.

 _The next morning_

Serena woke to find two of the three girls where she left them, sprawled on the deck. She smiled, whatever Matchi wanted from them she still needed it; so she'll have to come back. Filling a bucket with water she walked over to the girls and dumped it onto them. Fiona sputtered awake before clutching her head, growling and laying back down. Issie was a bit more accepting of waking up, having this happen to her before from many bouts with Serena. Sitting up she rung out her shirt and turned to her captain, still a bit tipsy from events prior.

 _"_ What time is it?"

Serena hummed, tapping her lip

"About noon? Maybe 2?"

Issie jumped up, staggered a bit and went into the navigation room where a clock was built into the wall. It read 4:10. _Shit, we slept half the day._ She mentally cursed before walking back out, kicking Fiona a few feet and turning to Serena who just smiled cheerfully.

 _"_ We need to find a shipwright"

Just then the bowsprit cracked and hung dangerously close to the water, making the two girls cringe.

"…Now"

Issie and Serena went off to find someone to fix the ship while Fiona stayed to make sure no one used it for parts. They spent the rest of the day searching for someone, though with a huge language barrier little was accomplished. Accepting defeat for the day they returned to find Fiona cooking dinner.

After dinner the girls all retired, Serena to her captain's quarters, Issie and Fiona to their shared quarters and Mimi slept on deck. While Issie and Fiona got ready to sleep, Fiona found herself wondering about the two girls she now traveled with.

"Hey"

"What?"

"How'd you and Serena meet"

Issie laughed, she'd been expecting this

"Hmm, well she just appeared on the island I lived on. Looking like she was destined to be Queen of the Wolves not Queen of the Pirates…"

Issie smiled, those days were nice. So much has happened since then.

"Queen of the Wolves? What the hell does that mean?"

Laughing Issie replied, sitting down on her bed

"Well, she was this tiny little thing, wearing rags and had twigs in her hair. You couldn't even tell it was white back then she was so dirty. When I tried to get near her she just growled and starting chasing me with sticks! I thought for sure she was gonna eat me, I was about 6 back then..."

Issie hummed

"So where did she come from?"

"Ah, I don't know honestly. She just appeared, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know"

"Oh…So did you two grow up with each other"

"Yea"

Issie replied laying down on her bed

"One look at her and my mother couldn't help but take her in. She was able to coax Serena out of the woods by our village and once she was back home with us and bathed she was the cutest thing. I remember getting jealous because she was so cute actually"

Issie laughed lightly

"My mother taught her how to talk and read and do basic math with me. When she wasn't teaching us, we were running around playing making a big mess wherever we went. The townsfolk would get so mad, but one look at her and her big watery eyes and they'd let it go"

"That sounds nice..."

Fiona replied quietly

"It was…but my mother, two years later grew ill and the lessons stopped. We still played but we never left the area around our house. And then…the Marines came."

Issie paused and closed her eyes

"All I could hear were the screams of the people in my village. It was so loud, gunshots, screams and crying. My mother was frantic, and tried to hide me. I didn't know why but she thought they were there to take me away. But it wasn't me they were after. After knocking down the doors of our neighbors they came to our house. Holding the mother of a girl we would play with by her hair she pointed Serena out to them. After shooting her and throwing her aside and they went to walk up and take Serena."

A light breath escaped her

"My mother realizing they were going to take her threw her own body in front of them. One Marine used the side of his gun to knock her unconscious before they took her."

Fiona didn't know what to say, so she just remained quiet

"I stayed hidden until they left. When I came out, my mother was bleeding from her head. She died a week later, and I never thought I'd see Serena again. As the townspeople recovered one of our neighbors tried to adopt me but I couldn't leave my house. My mother would always tell me the stories of our family generations past that lived there, I couldn't part from it. I never got to ask my mother why she thought they'd take me, but then-"

Fiona let a bit of wind circle her hand as she held it above her head

"I figured it out."

Fiona mulled over asking her more, since this seemed painful to Issie. As if reading her mind Issie continued

"Serena came back though, nine years later. A few days after a bounty for her reached the island, a whopping 200,000,000 berries. I couldn't believe it. No one in town believed it, at least the ones who still remembered her. When she arrived I remember I was hanging clothes out and there she was. Long silver hair blowing in the wind, a happy smile on her face and tears streaming from her eyes. I told her what happened on the island after she left and showed her my power. After that she asked me to join her in becoming a pirate and here we are, two years later."

"What happened when she left, when the Marines took her?"

"I don't know she never told me, even when I asked her. But the look in her eyes when I did bring it up quickly told me I should never ask again...She was never the same when she came back. She would smile and laugh, but she was never the same. Though neither was I..."

Issie breathed out and turned her head towards Fiona

"What about you? What was your life like before all of this?"

Looking up at the ceiling Fiona started

"I was an orphan since I could remember..."

Just then Issie sat up and put out her hand, motioning Fiona to stop. Fiona scoffed, just when she was about to bear her heart in this little sharing session she motions her to shut up?! The bitch!

A second later, the roar of Mimi shook through the ship. Both girls tensed and shot out of bed, Issie grabbed her daggers and then ran out of the room.

Serena was sleeping peacefully. Hair trying to smother her pillow and her face, drool sliding out of her mouth creating a tiny pool beneath it. The hair on her arms rose before the ear-shattering roar of her beloved Mimi awoke her. Grabbing her coat she walked out of her room, wondering who would be foolish enough to attack her crew.

Mimi was having a wonderful dream of swimming through the water with her Master. They were fishing for sea kings and Mimi finally bested Serena by capturing the largest Sea King in the ocean. Smiling a feline grin in her sleep, her wonderful dream was interrupted by unfamiliar footsteps on the deck. Opening her eyes to look around she felt something go into her neck, with one deafening roar she went down. Unable to move, before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Issie and Fiona arrived first; they saw ten men on the deck, with four trying to pick up Mimi to take her off the ship. Fourteen total Issie noticed before jumping onto the deck, slashing a mans throat and before the blood could spray she was going after another. Fiona followed suit and encased her hands in red orbs decking one, knocking him out before finding herself fighting another. Serena appeared a minute later and took in the scene in a second. Issie and Fiona were fighting valiantly currently locked in battle with extremely skilled warriors. Scanning over she saw no trace of Mimi, her heart rate sped up and her eyes continued to wonder. That's when she saw Mimi, limp with four men in a wagon taking her away.

Serena's eyes glowed a dark bright red as anger over took her. _How Dare They._ A cry from the battle on deck brought her back; Fiona was knocked to the ground clutching her side. Growling under her breath Serena jumped onto the deck, she needed to finish things here before going after Mimi. She prayed to the gods that Mimi would be kept safe. Taking out a dagger Serena embedded it into the eye of the man who knocked down Fiona. The end poked out from the backside of his head, before she pulled it out. Blood squirted out of his eye as he fell to the floor, bathing Serena from top to bottom in blood as red as her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The battle went considerably faster with Serena in her warpath. The crew also gained a considerable moral boost with her appearance and the amount of damage she dealt. When they were finished, the deck was littered with dead bleeding bodies. Serena looked out towards the land only to see that the men who took Mimi were long gone. Serena and Issie then searched through them to find one that was still alive. Picking up the only survivor, they took him inside the navigation room and tied him to a wooden armchair. Serena far too angry to let the man wake up on his own took a knife and stuck it through his hand. Fiona winced though the blood-curdling scream released from his lips proved it to be effective.

"Where is my kitty?"

Serena asked sweetly with a smile though venom laced every word. The man spit on her face in response. In one swift motion Issie backhanded him, blood spewed from his mouth onto the floor, the chair teetering slightly.

"I'll ask you again. If you value your life you will tell me where my cat is"

Serena demanded ripping the knife from the man's hand and lowering it dangerously close to his manhood. The man screamed and thrashed around in his restraints. Breathing heavily her words and actions seemed to register in his head, but not quick enough.

"I do not have time for this"

Serena barked before raising the knife

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you!"

Serena smiled again and lowered the knife, still keeping it in close proximity to his groin.

"That's all I want. Also, remember what will happen if you lie~…"

Lowering her eyes looking down to the knife. The man gulped and took a deep breath. He told them how they were sent by a lord behind the gates of Wano, who had heard of their tiger and wanted the prized animal for himself. Serena nodded

"What is this lords name?"

The man hesitated, but Serena responded with sharp pressure to his crotch and he quickly spoke up

"Lord Takeshi…His name is Lord Takeshi"Serena moved the knife and smiled

Serena moved the knife and smiled

"See was that so hard~?"

Blood splashed across the wall to her side, the man gurgled as it bubbled down from the almost surgical slice in his neck. Fiona looked away, and Issie just sighed

"You killed him before we could ask him how to get to this lords place"

Serena sweat dropped

"Oh… Well, we'll just have to find our own way!"

"I heard the gates of Wano are heavily guarded and impenetrable from the outside"

Issie stated as she began to untie the man. She carried him out to the rest of the bodies, before throwing him on top of the heap.

"What are we going to do with these?"

"Wrap them up and throw them in the sea I guess. Can't leave them sitting here."

Issie nodded and began to get some tarp. She turned to Fiona who looked sick.

"I'd tell you it gets better but it doesn't. Might as well get used to it now, you're a pirate after all."

She told the girl flatly though concern showed through her eyes

"This isn't right! Killing all these men…"

The air thickened and Fiona found it difficult to breathe, Issie turned away from the girl frowning. Serena appeared before her, eyes deadly

"You also killed some of these men did you not?"

Fiona sputtered, lost for words. She had killed some of these men, in the heat of the moment. She looked at her hands, disgust washed over her. She had been a shop owner until a few months ago; killing was never something she did. Never thought it was something she'd do. Her artifacts may have killed, but never once had she taken a life with her own hands.

"Would you rather let them kill you? Kill me? Kill Issie? Cause that's what they would have done. They would have killed you without a second thought, and if that was all they did then they would have been merciful."

She hissed, eyes flickering with ominous light before leaning up into the other girl breathing in her ear

"I've seen men do terrible things to a corpse, even worse if they took you alive…"

Fiona shuddered and looked away, she didn't like this side of her captain, she didn't know this side of her captain. The idiotic, loud cheery Serena is what she's come to know, who this was she couldn't say but the death in her eyes bid Fiona not to question her commands. This girl had helped her in ways no one else had, yet Fiona began to wonder if the reward was worth doing the things she's done and will most likely continue to do. The words of Issie echoed in her head, When she came back, she was never the same. Fiona wondered what in all hells could the Marine's have done to turn a happy little girl into what she just saw. Serena's eyes shone with so much hurt and so many promises of death, it made Fiona think of a relic that came into a shop when she first opened. A treasured mirror that once belonged to a woman who's husband would kill every son they brought into the world and rape their daughters. One day she snapped brutally killing everyone, her husband, her daughters and herself. She was found with her wrists sliced at her vanity, laying her head on the wood clutching the mirror as she stared into it with hollow eyes. The mirror that meant so much to her came to hold her tortured soul, merely a glance into it would cause the owners to take their own life. Such was the pain of the woman who it originally belonged; such was her hatred of this world. Serena leaned back and began to help Issie with the wrapping.

"You can't rush her with things like this Serena, she hasn't lived this life for long"

Issie whispered. Serena breathed heavily out from her nose

"I wouldn't, but right now there's no choice. We need to save Mimi, I will not allow someone to come and take a member of my crew, my family, without dire repercussions."

They were done in less than 5 minutes. Each girl showed the skill of having done that before. They left the ship and went to the gates of Wano.

Once there, they saw guards lined up in front. There were also guards positioned on the top of the walls surrounding the titanic gate. This isn't going to be easy, Issie thought. Glancing to her captain and to Fiona who hadn't said a word since her little spat with Serena.

"We need to find another way"

She stated

"We can't we have to save Mimi"

"We can't get through this gate, there's no way to open it from out here. We have to find another way."

Serena mulled over what Issie said, before nodding in acceptance.

Just then she felt a familiar presence. A smile threatened to grace her lips when she spoke

"So you've come back?"

Issie looked confused, looking around she saw no one but the three of them. Then jumping down from the trees a figure approached them hidden in the shadows.

"I thought I hid my presence perfectly"

"We all have our talents"

Serena replied coolly.

"So what brings you to us, yet again?"

"I hear you need passage into Wano."

"I do. We do, will you help us Matchi?"

Issie's eyes widened along with Fiona's who had snapped out of her gloom with the appearance of the girl from the pub. Matchi met Serena's eyes as she stepped into the light of the street lamps

"I can. But if I do, you must also help me."

Matchi could swear she saw a smile flash across Serena's face, but as quickly as she saw it, it was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"My friend is being held by the same man who holds your beast. Aid me in rescuing her and I shall show you the way."

Issie stepped in

"You're a skilled warrior yourself, why can't you rescue your friend"

Serena let her eyes wonder back to Matchi who clenched her hands into fists, eyes looking with anger and shame at the ground.

"They have too many men, I may be able to get into there but I don't believe I would be able to get her back out."

Issie eyed her

"And how is it that you know we need to get into Wano?"

Matchi looked at her intently

"I have many friends in and outside of the gate. Word travels fast, especially when Lords are involved. There is to be a party to celebrate Takeshi's newest pet, a monstrous tiger. It was not hard to connect it to your crew."

Issie nodded slowly seemingly content with her answer before turning towards her captain

"Let's go."

Serena rang, and off they went into the night. Matchi took them around the wall to a pipe. Stopping she took off the grate and began to walk through it. Fiona stopped and held her nose

"Oh, my gods! It smells like shit!"

Matchi scoffed in response. Issie smiled slightly, happy the girl had seemingly recovered so fast.

"It's a sewer"

Fiona recoiled

"A sewer!? We're walking through other people's shit and piss?!"

"Would you rather be walking through your own?"

Matchi replied dryly. Fiona didn't know what to say, shutting her nose with her hands she accepted defeat as they traveled through the sewers.

After what Fiona would swear was forever they reached the end. Matchi kicked open the grate leading to the exit, Fiona smelling a gentle breeze pushed all of the girls out

"Ahhh thank gods! I thought for sure my nose was going to fall off"

"It's still there"

"I'll have nasal trauma for the rest of my life"

"Get off!"

Issie pushed her way out of the dog pile and reached down to lift Serena up. Matchi stood looking around before turning to the girls

"Good, we're five minutes to the lords castle. When we get there we'll have to scale the walls, the front will be heavily guarded. The walls are not as grand as the gate, so it shouldn't take us long as long as we stay out of sight. They should be keeping my friend in his quarters and your beast will most likely be there as well. Takeshi has a formidable guard yet he does not trust the other nobles. The party is most likely to rub his feat and wealth in their faces. He will probably be in the room with them, his guards stationed just outside his quarters. We'll keep low until we are in proximity, using the space in the ceiling to hide our movements."

Issie nodded, suspicious as to how Matchi seemed to know so much about this lord and his forces. While Serena tried to keep focus, but Fiona rolling around on the ground thanking the gods for the beauty of fresh air couldn't be ignored. Fresh air, after all, was a gift. The girls snuck through the streets of Wano, guards were concentrated around the walls, leaving the city scarce. Matchi explained that since the lords had their own guards, city guards were really only necessary in the lower class neighborhoods and public spaces. As they approached Lord Takeshi's estate they were able to sense a greater number of presences. Matchi held up her hand, gesturing for them to stop. They looked around seeing the front gate heavily guarded, Serena stepped forward. Matchi's eyes widened, she hissed

The girls snuck through the streets of Wano, guards were concentrated around the walls, leaving the city scarce. Matchi explained that since the lords had their own guards, city guards were really only necessary in the lower class neighborhoods and public spaces. As they approached Lord Takeshi's estate they were able to sense a greater number of presences. Matchi held up her hand, gesturing for them to stop. They looked around seeing the front gate heavily guarded, Serena stepped forward. Matchi's eyes widened, she hissed

"What are you doing? We have a plan!"

Serena just turned her head back to them and smiled

"I'll take care of these guys. Fiona, Issie make sure our new comrade gets her friend back and when you free Mimi allow her to have the pleasure of ripping the lord's face off."

With that, she was gone, appearing in front of the gate waving to the guards. Issie sucked in a breath, they needed to be as far away as possible for Serena to fight fully

"She'll be fine we need to move"

Matchi nodded apprehensively and the girls continued on with their plan.

Serena's eyes danced around over every soldier in view, smiling merrily at them though her eyes burned with pent up anger. There were 20 on the ground at the entrance, and about 30 standing on top of the wall to the sides of the gate. She could sense more just beyond the gates entrance. A soldier standing by the gate noticed her and stepped forward, placing a hand on his sword. He began to shout at her in the language of the land, she cocked her head to the side and stepped closer. Another soldier shouted he seemed to be more experienced by the way he moved and yelled at her in English seemingly taking notice that she was foreign to the land.

"Leave these grounds now or die in the name of our honorable lord!"

Serena smiled wider. A Cheshire-like grin filled with the bloodlust that began to ooze off of her in waves. The soldiers tensed and drew their weapons. The one who first spoke to her raised his sword and gave the command to attack, with a mighty battle cry. Men rushed towards her, flanking her from all sides though Serena didn't move. She stood still with the same smile on her face, her heart sped up and excitement filled her veins. Surrounded by nineteen of the men who guarded the gate, the leader standing back, no emotion showing on his face as he waited for the girl to fall. The first strike came from her left, dodging she used the man's weight against him and flung him into the man on her right. The soldier's sword stabbed the other man in the gut, he fell coughing up his own blood. The one who stabbed him had the other man's sword lodged in his throat, he gurgled falling on top of the other corpse. The men around her were surprised, but quickly shook that feeling off and replaced it with anger. They attacked Serena simultaneously; she dodged each attack as if it were a planned dance, all the while never losing her smile. One of the men who watched on the wall gulped, thinking how the movements reminded him of an old local tale from his village, the dance of demons. Serena believing enough time had passed for her crewmates to be entering the castle thought it time to end this. She lifted her leg high up into the air, brought it down onto a man's shoulder instantly snapping through armor and bone before drawing her dagger. Time for the offensive strike. Whipping her dagger into position she continued her dance of dodging, though with every dodge came a strike. The first was a man's throat, then the side of one's groin, the muscles on the forearm of another, just behind the knee of the next. As the fight drew on so did it become apparent that Serena was toying with them. The wounds she inflicted caused less instantaneous death, allowing the men to die slowly. The spurting of blood became the oozing of blood; the ability to stand or hold swords left them, allowing them to be slashed without defense. The leader's breath caught in his chest, realizing that his men were already dead he raised his arm signaling for the archers on the wall to begin. While they released their fury of arrows, he pulled out a den-den mushi and called the lord about the situation.

peda peda peda peda peda peda peda peda cacha

"This better be important…"A gruff voice answered the den-den mushi frowned

A gruff voice answered the den-den mushi frowned it's eyes turning into slits as it glared at the man, festive music playing the background. Trying to calm himself the leader took a breath before relaying the situation

"There's an intruder at the front gates. Twenty men have already fallen, I believe we are going to need back up."

The den-den mushi was silent as it glared at the man

"You're all worthless. I should've replaced you all with White Fang long ago. Kill the intruder, I'll notify Hisoka of your disgrace. His forces will arrive shortly, use the men behind the gate until they arrive. Today is a special day, I will not allow some stray rounin to spoil Lord Takeshi's celebration."

With that the call ended, breathing out, the leader released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. As he placed his focus back to where the girl was standing he felt warm steel on his neck before everything went dark.

Serena flicked the blood off her dagger, now that backup was coming she could hopefully let loose. She felt a drop hit her head looking up to where the archers were she smiled. Their bodies riddled with holes from the small rocks she soundlessly pelted them within seconds, not giving any of them the chance to alert their oh so diligent commander. Turning to the gates she pondered waiting for them to open with reinforcements but quickly shot that idea down, her bloodlust triggered something deep inside her. Her eyes had been flickering throughout the battle and her control over her power was waning. It was time she let loose, she just hoped that Matchi's plan was going well.

Rewind about 20 minutes

Matchi lead the girls towards where the guards thinned out above the wall. Gesturing them to keep low and quiet she looked up and saw the guards getting ready for a shift change. Right on time she thought, she knew that a shift change would give them about two minutes to get over the wall before they risked the chance of being found out. Taking out gloves that had blades on the end making them resemble claws, she handed them over to her companions. Issie looked at them confused, Matchi clawed the air and pointed at the wall. Issie just shook her head and took out two daggers and smirked. Fiona on the other hand quickly took the clawed gloves from Issie putting them on. Nodding Matchi pointed her finger up she and the other girls began to scale the wall. Fiona and Issie tried to match their pace with hers though Fiona was having a bit of trouble. She wasn't used to the clawed gloves or scaling walls for that matter. Matchi could sense the guards start walking for the enclosed space where she knew the stairs were, their shift change was starting. Speeding up her climb using her arms strong from training with a sword, her callused fingers gripped the uneven bricks with ease. She reached the top of the wall with Issie a few climbs behind her and Fiona a few climbs behind her. Looking around Matchi cursed under her breath 120 seconds, looking over the wall she waved the girls up. Issie stretched out her hand and Matchi pulled her up, Fiona grabbed onto Issie's leg making Matchi grunt quietly and Issie grimaced at the metal claws lightly piercing into her flesh. As they were being pulled over Matchi continued counting down in her head, 60 seconds left. Quickly looking over the other side of the wall she saw many different nobles and their wives, musicians, acrobats and a variety of different entertainers. The inside of the castle was lit with life and celebration. Looking up at the curved roof, she spotted a ledge with a dragon statue that was out far enough that they might be able to reach if they jumped across. She grabbed Issie and threw her over, Issie's eyes went wide as she tried to hold back a scream at the unexpected flying session. Seeing the roof come into her reach she released some wind from her feet, giving her enough push to land on the roof in a roll, stopping herself before she rolled back down and off of the roof. Fiona watched Issie sail across the sky and her stomach dropped, quickly turning her attention to Matchi who was starting to reach for her as well. Shaking her head and arms feverously from side to side, though Matchi grabbed her all the same. Tucking Fiona under her arm Matchi kept her grip firm as she jumped onto the brick railing of the wall. Tensing her strong legs she crouched down, clamped a hand over Fiona's mouth and leaped over to the roof. As she was about to reach the roof she threw Fiona to Issie before landing crouched on one knee, the force of her land causing wind to circle out from under her. If it wasn't for the music and festivities, they would have been noticed. Just then the new guards came and began to patrol the wall, keeping diligent watch to the ongoings outside of the wall.

Issie caught Fiona who clung to her. Arms around neck, legs around waist and face buried into her neck all the while refusing to open her eyes. Issie just patted her back, trying to not think about how her larger chest pushed her own almost flat.

Matchi looked around the roof crouching low.

"This way"

She whispered to the others. Issie nodded and looked down at Fiona, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Lowering her eyes Fiona reluctantly got off of Issie, they both crouched down and quickly followed behind Matchi.

Matchi crept along the curved roof looking around for guards or anyone who could spot them. Thankfully, the party was large enough to keep those inside occupied. She stopped abruptly holding her hand up to alert the girls behind her. Unfortunately, the message was received too late. Fiona bumped into Matchi, losing her balance on the roof began to fall off. Issie bumped into Fiona as she bumped into Matchi, Fiona grabbed Matchi as Issie grabbed Fiona. Though it was Fiona who almost fell off the roof, if it wasn't for her companions who quickly pulled her back up and steady.

"What the hell, Matchi!"

Fiona hissed, Matchi and Issie just looked at her before shaking their heads. Matchi looked over the roof and pointed down at three servants.

"We should steal their clothes, it'll make getting inside easier."

"I thought we were taking the vents?"

"We are, but we are on the opposite side and seeing as someone-"

Matchi shot a look at Fiona, who flipped her off

"Doesn't have the ability of stealth, this will be safer."

Issie nodded in understanding

"So we just have to knock them out yea?"

"Correct"

"Alright on three then"

Issie smiled

"1 – "

Matchi jumped down, revealing two swords mid-air using the blunt side of the blades she placed blows on the back of each girls necks, knocking them out before they even registered her being there.

Issie and Fiona jumped down, both more than a little impressed.

"That was fucking amazing!"

Fiona rang, Issie nodded

"It definitely was, where did you learn to acquire such skills?"

Matchi picked on two of the girls throwing them over each of her shoulders, before responding

"I never had a formal sensei. Swords came to me as if they were born with me. Now quickly we must get changed and hide the bodies before anyone sees."

Fiona took one of them from Matchi and Issie took the one still on the ground. Matchi quickly changed into the black cotton kimono noting how the edges were lined with silk. She scoffed to herself; He must show off his wealth in the most prominent ways. Issie and Fiona had a bit more difficulty with a garment. Matchi seeing this undid Issie's elaborately wrong work quickly fixing her, before doing the same to Fiona. Issie slid her daggers into her arm holster while Matchi cut a bit of the obi band tying it around and under her shoulders creating a holster. Placing her swords so they traveled down her back before releasing her full fiery hair from its high ponytail, concealing them. For the final piece, though it was more of a necessity, she loosened the upper part of her kimono allowing it to slide slightly down her shoulders. She then placed her tanto into her sleeve, checking her range of movement before satisfied. The three slipped on the black stained geta sandals and dragged the girls into a nearby bush before making their way over to the opposite side of the castle.

"Keep your heads down, and don't say anything to anyone"

Matchi warned as they made their way around the edges of the courtyard. They had to walk slowly to not attract any attention and because only Matchi was used to wearing geta. They stayed as far away from the party as possible, though not far enough.

"You there servant girl!"

Matchi stopped slowly, giving the other girls enough time to follow suit. Fiona started chewing her bottom lip while Issie remained looking downward face steadfast. Neither knew what the man was saying.

"Did you not hear me wench? Come here!"

Matchi looked up towards him, smiling demurely before making her way over. The man who called seemed to be a guest of the party. His face slightly pink from drink as he grabbed Matchi's arm with pudgy fingers. Pulling her close enough to him that she could smell his sake ridden breath, feel his protruding hardened gut on her side. It took everything in her power to not stab him where he stood, Fiona and Issie felt the same. Issie's daggers ever ready in her palm, Fiona's hands curling and uncurling. Both girls kept their heads down but their eyes focused on the scene just in case anything was to break out.

Matchi continued to hold her polite demure façade keeping her eyes down casted

"I'm so sorry, honorable sir. I would be honored to offer my services."

That seemed to please him as he loosened his grip on her, taking a step back to greedily leer at her chest bulging out of the servant's clothing. He licked his lips and Matchi pushed her shoulders back giving him a better look.

"Excuse me honorable sir, but if it pleases maybe it would be better if we were to go back there…"

Matchi mumbled lightly, pointing to a dark space between two buildings. The man's eyes overflowed with lust, it didn't take him long to decide.

"How very forward, I must ask Lord Takeshi a selling price for you. Though with such a flower as yourself he may not want to part, I know I wouldn't!"

He gave a hearty laugh leading Matchi into the dark space out of sight. A few seconds later Matchi emerged, an aggravated glint in her eye though the rest of her face betrayed no emotions. She walked past Issie and Fiona motioning them to follow her. They both just looked at each other then looked back to where she took him, the tip of a finger barely visible.

"Guess we know what happened to him…"

Fiona whispered to Issie, who just smiled

"It might have been a bit harsh to kill him for that."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that"

"I'm not a monster some people deserve to die, others don't."

The girls continued to whisper back and forth until Matchi shot them both a look.

"Not all lords are terrible, they are just men. Both good and evil exist in all."

With that, she continued walking.

Fiona looked at Issie who just shrugged her shoulders. They continued through the large estate, taking care to stick to the outskirts of the party to not get noticed again. Thankfully everyone was distracted by a flamboyant performance of fire and acrobats. Guards were becoming more common the deeper they tread, soon one or two were posted every few feet. Matchi turned her head slightly towards them giving a short nod.

"We're almost there"

She whispered as an ornate Asian styled building came into view. The curved roof laced with gold, phoenixes standing watch ready for flight. The ground leading up a runway of guards watching each other, with two on the ends watching the crowd. Sliding doors painted with beautiful watercolor dragons flying over mountains concealed the innards. Matchi stopped and surveyed the area, slowing her pace down to a steady walk she lead the girls behind the building to the side before making her way to the side of the building in question.


	11. Chapter 11

I sincerly apologize for the late post! I was diagnoised with some chronic heath conditions and so I've been dealing with them. But enough about me I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also _this is thinking_ , "this is talking" and everything else is action or narrative!

I do not own onepeice only my characters and story lines!

* * *

Serena looked up at the massive wooden gate, metal bolts enforcing its strength. Taking a deep breath she ran towards it. Pushing against the doors with all her might, her feet sliding back as she grit her teeth.  
"Ahhh!~~ What the hell!"  
She cried, glaring at it puffing out her cheeks turning them a reddish hue  
"You think you're so tough, huh!? Well, take this!"  
Giving the gate a swift and powerful sidekick, it slowly began to open.  
"Ha!"  
She cheered pumping her fist into the air, a triumphant smile on her face. As the gate moaned opened a man stepped forward carrying a giant Zanbato. As he approached his details became clear, black side swept spiky hair, scars littering muscles bulging under his armless black gi. The side profile of a ferocious dragon roaring gracing the spot over the left side of his gi jacket, a scar ran across his angular face at a tilt. Behind him, six more figures could be seen branching out from him forming a V, all wearing the same gi as the first, with slight modifications. The closest two were male, one lean and refined, a tachi resting on his hip, hair in a high ponytail letting the bottom rest just below his shoulders. His gi well kept and fully intact if not a bit loose, the material seeming lighter more silk like than the rest. The adjacent man appeared overall more brutish. His hair spiked in varying directions, muscles protruded more than the first, veins swelled under his skin sickeningly. Dragging a giant metal Otsuchi, his gi resembling the first in its armless state. As they came closer he removed the top, throwing it to the side revealing the mountain of his body. The symbol that was lost with the gi covered the entirety of his chest and abs. The next two seemed to be teenage twins, a boy, and a girl each with hair cut shoulder length with bangs. The girl carried a Kusarigama on her hip the boy a metal Chigiriki, the chain invisible to the human eye as he twirled it to the side playfully. The last two were both female. One held a Yumi the other flintlock guns, two strapped on either side of her hips. The two seemed to be complete opposites of each other. The yumi wielder appeared frumpy, her gi pristine though her hair a mess in a half-assed top knot, her eyes hidden behind giant round glasses, snot dripping and sucked in repetitively. A large yumi strapped to her back. The other female was completely pristine with her hair bound in two large buns on either side of her head. Her makeup simple yet elegant with sharp black liner on the top of her eyes, crimson decorating her lips and peach on her cheeks. Though her gi hung off of her shoulders rather suggestively. Twin holsters hung on her waist. The leader stopped once through the gate, staring down at Serena, the others glanced around.  
"Wow, wow! Look at all the corpses!"  
The twin male announced, kicking one with his foot before turning his attention towards Serena  
"Ehh! Nii-chan she can't be the intruder she's so small!"  
Putting his hand over his eyebrows to see better, he looked around high and low patronizingly. Serena kept silent, keeping her gaze locked with the leader. The power he was emitting alone gave her goose bumps; the others were also fairly strong though none in the same league as him. Her blood heated in anticipation, eyes flickered rapidly.  
"What is your name"  
The leaders voice rumbled out. The corner of Serena's mouth turned upwards  
"Serena, I've come for my kitty and the lives of all those who dare keep her from me."  
She proclaimed letting a bit of her blood lust pulse out of her in waves. The twin boy stopped yapping and they all watched her seriously, grasping the perceived strength of their opponent. The leader was the only one who seemed unfazed. With a grunt he replied  
"I am Daiki second in command of the White claw."  
Serena's smile widened, her eyes almost fully ignited  
"Yes, I know of you!~ Let's see if I remember correctly…"  
She pointed to the swordsman,  
"Haruki"  
The Otsuchi user,  
"Tatsuo"  
The Yumi wielder  
"Bunko"  
The gunslinger  
"Kayo"  
All faces took a darkened turn at the intruder's knowledge of their names. At that moment, they knew that this girl was not what she appeared. For no one out side of the highest ranked military officials of their lordship knew all of their identities.  
"Hey, hey Nee-chan I don't know who you are but I'm Yokuto and that's Sora!"  
The male twin Yokuto yelled, agitated that he and his sister were the only ones left out. All the while his sister kept a steady gaze on their enemy.  
Serena just laughed, bell tones ringing out before nodding  
"Aye aye, Yokuto and Sora it is!"  
Yokuto smirked triumphantly before his eyes took on a darker appearance.  
"Now tell us how you know so much Nee-chan…"  
He spat, venom lacing his words. Haruki, who had been watching the women in front of him with intensity, tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as she rang off the names of his comrades. He knew she looked familiar but couldn't place her. The memory seemed fragmented, flashes of silver and black. Gunfire and the smell of burning bodies, scenes of hell raging through out his mind. Though his face remained calm, despite the war raging to collect the memories in his head. Finally, he remembered upon catching her gaze, eyes flashing the crimson of death. It all came back to him. Where they met the women in front of them, where they found the twins, where they all almost perished.

 **Rewind about 5 years**  
Haruki, Bunko, Kayo, Tatsuo and Daiki entered the main tent in a rebel camp. The citizens, tired of the oppression of the monarchy of the island chose to stand up and revolt. However, with limited training in the art of war they had no choice but to call for outside forces. Haruki knew the others called in from working different jobs but never had they all been together like this. Some mercenaries may work in teams but with their respective skill levels that had never been necessary. War was different though, the sheer amount of adversaries paired with the destructive force of their artillery and chance of multiple devil fruit users appearing, made teamwork a requirement. The monarchy of the island had contacted the Marines and they had quickly come to their aid. Apparently, the island supplied valuable materials to them for generations and their partnership was strong. The rebel leader began debriefing them on the enemies strengths and their own. Haruki ran a hand through his shoulder length hair before looking at his counterpart . _Daiki as always the perfect picture of a deranged soldier hyper alert, though with the features of Neanderthal._ He thought. _Yet, looking at Tatsuo makes Daiki appear like any other normal person, that guy makes seaboars look attractive… On the other hand, Kayo looks as gorgeous as ever._ Letting his eyes trail bottom to top, taking in every detail of her curves. Not too discreetly, however, as his gaze reached her ample chest she used her arms to lift them up, teasingly shooting him a wink. Blood trickled out of his nose as he smiled at her. Bunko cleared her throat loudly shooting Kayo a look. Who just closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.  
"It's not my fault if he thinks I'm attractive"  
"That gives you a right to be a whore?"  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend"  
Bunko blushed furiously, roughly wiping her dripping nose while quickly looking between Haruki and Kayo, cheeks rapidly reddening  
"B-B-Boyfriend!"  
In a split second Bunko and Kayo had drawn their weapons, aiming at each other.  
Daiki kept his eyes focused on the rebel leader who didn't seem to understand what was going on. Panic clear on his face  
"Kayo, Bunko save your anger for those who you've been hired to kill."  
Haruki closed his eyes, crossed his arms while nodding his head in agreement with Daiki though he could feel his invasive gaze  
"Stop instigating all of this, we've been hired for a job not to fraternize with each other."  
Haruki rolled his eyes before patting his hilt and smirking at him.  
"I'm pretty sure we're all ready to go kick ass. Why don't we hurry this along Mr. Rebel Leader we've all seen battlefields before why the hell is this taking so long?"  
He questioned, kicking the table that held the map of the battlefield.  
"Haruki…"  
Daiki warned. The rebel leader stepped in  
"I understand you're all experts in your field, but I'm sure the Marine's brought something even you haven't faced before. It's destroyed over half of our forces in two days. 100,000 men gone, even their corpses!"  
"How do you know that they didn't just desert, or were captured?"  
Kayo asked as both she and Bunko holstered their weapons. They all gazed at the rebel leader intently.  
"That's what I first thought when I heard the news. Though, upon seeing the battlefield there would have been no way for those men to survive…"  
He looked down in terror, his expression twisted. Sweat glistened, trickling down his face  
"The entire place was blood, just pools of blood everywhere! As if it was raining blood! The entire place! That's why I called you guys! I heard that you are the best of the best and without you, we are doomed to fail! We'll all be killed!"  
Bunko stepped in her eyes sharp behind her glasses  
"I don't know why you're making all this up. You already have us here, there's no reason to try to entice us any further."  
The rebel leader's mouth gaped open before he slammed his hands on the table  
"I'm not making anything up! The Marines have brought monsters, fucking monsters!"  
Daiki's eyebrow rose  
"Monsters? As in there's more than one?"  
The rebel leader nodded slowly  
"We've had reports from the battlefields before we'd loose contact that there are at least five though there could be more. By the time we'd send reinforcements it'd be too late, everyone would be gone. "  
Haruki yawned loudly  
"So you're just saying that a group of badasses took out your wimpy army? That's not surprising, after all"  
He patted Daiki's back, a wicked grin cracking his face  
"Cause by your standards we're all monsters here"  
The debriefing ended shortly after that. Soon the group was on their way to battle. It would take place near a village abandoned from the frequent battles raging close by.  
"These bastards are nothing!"  
Haruki bellowed, slicing through the Marines and kingdoms forces.  
Haruki made up the front line along with Daiki and Tatsuo while Bunko and Kayo stayed further behind to make use of their mid to long range weapons. The battle was going extremely well, they were making great progress into the enemy's forces. Yet, Haruki couldn't shake a feeling of dread. He kept it in the back of his mind, laughing at himself for even thinking about what the idiotic rebel leader said. The feeling grew the further in they advanced into the enemy's forces. All of a sudden the enemy dispersed and retreated. The group of mercenaries stopped their assault, except for Bunko and Kayo who kept steadily firing off from afar, picking off stragglers and the wounded  
"Ha! Look at that! The wimpy pricks are running away with their tails between their legs! That damn guy, if he wasn't paying me so much I'd kill him for leading me on like that!"  
As the enemy retreated further away, a shiver went up Haruki's spine. His entire body tensed, all of his senses automatically went hyper alert. Looking around he saw the other's all have the same reaction. That's when it happened. A rebel soldier screamed as Haruki turned to look at where it came from another was heard. Soon screams were heard all around him, he looked quickly at Kayo whose eyes were sharp but he could make out the slightest tremor in her hand. All of a sudden blood spurted up into the air before raining down, and what seemed like a hurricane ran through the forces at an unimaginable speed.  
"Haruki!"  
Bunko screamed just as spear appeared from the sky plummeting to his exact spot. He quickly dodged, the spear nearly impaling him. His skin prickled as it passed him, he could feel electricity surging from it. The group came closer together as half of the rebel army desperately tried to escape. However those that retreated were quickly massacred as what seemed like a small tornado. Body parts took air, drenching and littering the ground.  
"Wimps huh?"  
Daiki mumbled Haruki laughed slightly eyes searching for the enemy.  
"Seems they got some tricks…"  
"Look sharp there should be at least three more!"  
Kayo yelled, abruptly electricity sparked through the air seconds before the ground lit up  
"Fuck!"  
The group dispersed instantly, some of the rebel forces that had stayed to fight were instantly vaporized. They crumbled into ash leaving only fragments of armor and weaponry behind.  
The mercenaries stayed relatively spread out, though in such a way that if an enemy came close one of them could be able to alert the others. More screams ensued as soldiers were twisted and warped into a six-foot wide black vortex that appeared a few yards from the mercenaries. The sickening snapping of their bones intermingling with their gore blocked screams.  
 _The enemy showed itself only once, yet they are still attacking. Where could they be…_  
Haruki desperately thought before something dawned on him  
 _The spear came from…_  
Glancing up quickly he saw them, floating on what seemed to be a cloud. A group of five like the report mentioned. However, it didn't seem right. They were all children, none more than teens.  
 _How in the fuck could they be the ones doing all of this…_  
There were two girls and three boys. One girl had what looked to be retractable spears attached around her waist in a holster. The other seemed to be the youngest, she had silver and black hair yet no weapons from what he could see. A dark haired boy carried a long katana on his hip, a blond haired boy seemed to have a cutlass, the third boy had red hair didn't seem to be carrying any weapons. Sucking his teeth he whistled alerting Bunko and Kayo gesturing upwards.  
 _The enemy doesn't know that we figured out their positions, better to attack while that's still true._  
Bunko and Kayo followed to where Haruki gestured and nodded, both began firing rapidly. Before their attacks could hit the whirlwind started up again. The bullets and arrows shattered, falling onto the battlefield. A boy no more than 14 stood forefront sheathing a sword before getting into a stance. Haruki's eyes widened  
"Move!"  
He screamed just before the boy unsheathed his sword, releasing a titan razor-sharp air current onto the battlefield splitting the ground. The group was blown away from the impact, shattering their defensive formation. Dust covered the battlefield, burning Haruki's eyes as he looked around for the others.  
"Damn kids…"  
He coughed; standing up as the dust cleared the figures of his group became apparent. It seemed no one was injured passed a few bruises and cuts, each quickly hidden behind chunks of ruble.  
"Damn…"  
Haruki frantically tried to think of how they could get those kids down from the cloud or hit them at all given that crazy ass child swordsman was up there. He couldn't put a name to the style the kid used but then again everything about those kids screamed weird as fuck.  
 _No wonder those rebel wimps were taken out so fast. Are they devil fruit users?_  
While Haruki tried to think of something Bunko and Kayo who had hidden behind the same boulder scattered, firing at the cloud from different angles. The boy swordsman attempted to block all of the attacks, yet one made its way through. Haruki could see the trajection of the bullet would hit the youngest of the group, the girl with silver and black hair. Just before it lodged itself into her skull the blonde boy threw himself in the way. The bullet pierced his back; he fell onto his knees while the girl just gazed on as if nothing happened, eyes dead. The cloud they were standing on dissolved, they all began to fall from the sky. Before they hit the girl with what looked like retractable spears attached around her hips caught the girl with silver and black hair. The boy holding nothing caught the blond, the group jumped back several feet before placing the two down together and turning towards the mercenaries. The red head raised his arm towards them spreading his fingers before closing them into a fist. Suddenly a vortex appeared at Kayo and Bunko's position. Both girls screeched as their legs become ravaged. Tatsuo, a few feet from them threw his battle hammer just above their heads. Both reached out to grab it, the force of the throw releasing them from the hold of the vortex. The hammer landed a good distance away, both girls legs torn and bleeding bone protruding out in various angles, as they sat panting on the ground. Their faces a mixture of pain and boiling anger. Kayo raised her gun and began to fire frantically at the group shrieking in rage. Again the boy with the sword flickered forward stopping the bullets with a fury of invisible strikes. Kayo growled in fury, while Bunko quickly ripped pieces of her clothing wrapping them around her legs to slow the bleeding. Daiki came to the forefront, his presence intimidating to even the most seasoned veteran, yet the kids showed no reaction.  
"What are your names"  
A look of questioning came over the red heads face. Yet it was the small swordsman who answered, his voice listless and hollow yet lined in sarcasm.  
"You wish to know the names of the ones who will kill you…?"  
Daiki slowly shook his head side to side, keeping eye contact with the small swordsman.  
"No, I wish to know the names of the ones I am going to kill"  
A slight smile appeared on the boys face. Gesturing to himself, the red head, the blond, then the silver haired girl and the girl with the staffs he replied.  
"We have no formal names. I am 3, this is 2, 5, 1, and she is 4. We are the executioners of the Marines."  
He placed a hand over the hilt of his sword  
"I believe it is your turn, now."  
Daiki nodded, Haruki scoffed in astonishment  
"What the hell, don't tell them our names! You don't owe these little shits anything!"  
Putting his hand over his hilt, Haruki moved into stance to attack however Daiki lifted his arm to stop him.  
"I am Daiki, this one is Haruki, the two girls you injured are Kayo and Bunko, and the larger warrior is Tatsuo."  
"Now, even though you are all merely children."  
Daiki sank into an attack stance  
"You all are too dangerous to allow to live, it is time for you to die."  
In an instant Daiki appeared before the red headed boy, side punching him, sending him flying. Haruki and Tatsuo hurriedly joined in attacking simultaneously. Haruki went after the little swordsman, 3, Tatsuo the staff wielder, 4. Sparks flew as their blades clashed together. Haruki stronger but 3 faster, after exchanging some blows they jumped back.  
"What happened, eh?! You taking it easy on me?!"  
He bellowed. 3 once again smiled slightly, the two rushed towards each other this time Haruki could barley keep up. Clangs resounded through out the battlefield though he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what everyone else was doing. As the blows between them continued he knew that 3 was steadily increasing his speed. The swings became mere flashes of light, though inside Haruki was waiting for the light to transform into wind. The moment it did that he knew that, he either had to dodge or die at the distance they were fighting at. Haruki's eyes widened as a cut appeared on his cheek, and then quickly spread through the rest of his body. The strikes came as a whirlwind, encasing his entire form. Lasting only a few seconds yet in that span of time Haruki's eyes began to adjust, he could see a bit of a sword within the flashes of light. The assault subsided in an instant, gasping, blood ran down his body littered with slices, none life threatening by themselves but together… he knew he had to end this fast. Steeling himself he entered a secret stance of his clans snake form, sucking his teeth in the process  
 _Making me resort to this, damn kid…_  
Sinking down low he sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. Paying no heed to the loss of warmth in his body. Upon opening them his pupils shrank to slits, and he waited. Watching 3 for all movements. His eyes now allowing him to see the slight breath of 3s chest, the twitch in his arms and all to clearly the smug look on his face.  
 _Damn smirking bastard_  
Adjusting the grip on his sword, Haruki lowered his stance and waited. The sounds of the others battles becoming mute as the two stared into each other. A moment of silence passed…the two leaped. Wind and serpent raged against the other. Burning blood watered the land, spread by the gust of the strikes. Haruki gasped, a slight smile resting on his paling lips.  
"Not…too bad"  
The click of a sword entering its hilt rang.  
"But not good enough…"  
3 swayed, stumbling before standing straight sheathing his sword. Turning to look over his shoulder he stared at Haruki mouthing something that was carried onto the wind. Never making it across to the other warrior, before falling limp kicking up dust as the ground drank from the gash in his chest.  
Breathing a sigh of relief Haruki leaned back, wincing placing his hand on his side. Blood oozed between his fingers, he sucked air through his teeth. Harsh coughs escaped his lips, spreading crimson onto the ground.  
"Damn brat…Ahh the fuck…"  
Quickly looking around the battlefield he saw his comrades fairing worse than himself. Quickly wiping his mouth before ripping part of his shirt he hastily tied it around his oozing wound. Taking a deep breath he dashed across the field to Bunko and Kayo.  
"Haruki!"  
"Bout time you showed up!"  
Bunko and Kayo shouted between simultaneously reloading and firing their weapons. Smirking wearily Haruki crouched down behind the upturned ground they were taking shelter behind.  
"You look terrible"  
Kayo observed while reloading her gun, quickly peering at his blood-drenched state. Haruki just sneered pointedly looking her and Bunko's legs  
"I'm not the only one. Plus, those guys out there"  
Nodding his head towards the battle field  
"Don't seem to be doing too well either. Bunch of sissies getting beaten by kids!"  
Kayo scoffed  
"Then why don't you get up and help them, tough guy?"  
"I'll be getting up soon, just need to take a rest real quick"  
He smiled, eyes weary. Bunko shook her head  
"No we need to get out of here and regroup. The others have taken heavy damage and so have we. Even Daiki can't keep up with dodging those vertexes; Tatsuo looks like he's ready to collapse and we're almost out of ammo. We need to leave"  
Grabbing hold of the upturned ground Haruki lifted himself up to stand, before shooting a wink to Bunko  
"You worry too much, we'll finish em off in no time. After all… they're just a bunch of kids!"  
At that moment the fighting on the battlefield seemed to stop all at once. The kids retreated in haste back behind the silver and black haired girl. Picking up the blond boy and boy swordsman along the way before completely leaving the battlefield. Haruki could see the bafflement mixed with relief on the faces of all but Daiki. Confused he looked back towards the kids and saw the silver haired girl, 1, standing up. Her loose white dress soiled with blood and dirt slightly blew in the wind. She looked around, seemingly in a daze.  
 _She hasn't moved this whole time…what's she doing?_  
That's when he noticed it, her eyes were flashing rapidly from a dark to a bright glowing crimson. Flickering with rapidly increasing speed, suddenly she closed her eyes. A sadistic grin cracked her face. Slowly rolling her head back and to the side, she began to giggle. Silver and black hair lifted from some unseen force, rippling in the air. A shiver went up his spine as he felt bloodlust unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
"RETREAT!"  
Daiki bellowed running away from the girl. Picking up both Bunko and Kayo throwing them over his shoulders, Tatsuo meeting him and taking Bunko over his burnt bloody shoulder. The girl just kept laughing, Haruki didn't know what to do. His body felt fear that it had never known before. His mouth dry and his mind blank. Never before had he felt the feeling of being prey. Of facing a force so much larger than himself, that pissing his pants would not be an inappropriate response. In front of him was no little girl it was a monster.  
"Haruki, that bitch is dangerous come on!"  
Kayo cried, snapping him out of his trance. He hurriedly scrambled to retreat, clutching his side. His eyes wide and breathing labored; looking back he could see darkness slowly spreading out and around her. It reached towards the sky erasing all notions of it. Rebel soldiers left on the battlefield too in awe of the terrifying force before them froze. Some dropping their weapons, others pissing and shitting themselves where they stood. The monstrous bloodlust ripping the spines out of any who stood in its way. Black tendrils weaved through the earth from the child at terrifying speeds. Skewering the soldiers in varying directions.  
"Fuck Fuck Fuck! What the hell is that thing!"  
He screamed picking up his pace, finally able to catch up with the rest who were heading towards the abandoned village.  
The streets were barren and many of the houses showed signs of war. Bullet holes, dried gore and a light scent of gunpowder tarnished what was once probably a peaceful place to live. Quickly they split up to minimize the chances of all of them being killed. Bunko stayed with Daiki, Kayo with Tatsuo leaving Haruki by himself. Being as injured as he was there was no point in trying to act like he could protect either of them. Entering an abandoned two story wooden house he began looked for escape routes. Swiftly scanning the rooms he went through, keeping low around windows and minimizing the sounds of his footsteps as much as possible as he progressed. He came upon one of the downstairs bedrooms and froze to the sound of ruffling coming from the closet. Placing a hand on the hilt of his katana slowly he crept over to the closet. Standing in front of it he paused before quickly opening the closet door and jumping back.  
"What the…"  
Inside the closet were three young kids, two boys and girl. Each wearing rags of clothes, dirt and grime covering their small forms. The girl glared daggers at him while protectively clutching what seemed to be her brother to her chest.  
"What the hell are kids doing here?"  
Haruki murmured kneeling down until he was about eye level with them, ignoring the burning movement brought.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here? This is a war zone, not a place to sleep"  
None of the children responded or moved. Sighing Haruki went over some possible actions in his head for him to get out of this alive. None involved taking the brats with him but he knew that he couldn't leave them. Suddenly a sickly innocent song brushed his ears  
"Hide and go seek…  
I've lost my sheep  
Oh, where did they all~ go?  
Into the town…  
And into the houses…  
I'll dismember them all in a row."  
Rubbing his temples he sighed and glanced towards the window.  
"Thankfully it doesn't seem as if she's too close"  
He breathed, turning towards the children once more.  
"Look you can't stay here, there's a scary monster coming. You won't be safe here."  
The boy once hiding his face now looks towards the window with his sister. He tried to hold back tears as she stared with fierce determination towards the window, seemingly challenging the song. Haruki's impatience was growing. He was never one for kids, especially now with them trying to kill him. He'd leave them if the circumstances were different. At least, that's what he tried to affirm in his head. As the song became softer he exhaled.  
"Look we need to mo-"  
Haruki felt his body sway, catching himself on a nearby wall. His vision went in and out of focus. Shaking his head he sat down, pulling a half bloodied cigarette out of his pants pocket. Quickly lighting it he rested his head on the wall before exhaling. The smoke burning his crippled insides. A cough shook him, splattering across the floor. The kids stared at the blood and him, fear in their eyes.  
 _Fucking kids…_  
The adrenaline keeping him awake slowly leaving him, allowing him to feel the pain he'd rather drink away. Blood crawled down across his eyes, bringing the dirt caught in his hair with it. Loud crashes forced themselves through the air along with an animalistic scream.  
The thought of Kayo and her huge tits, crossed his mind  
"I never got to touch them…"  
He mumbled to himself through the smoke. The boy slowly walked over to him, holding bandages in his tiny arms. Sitting down he placed them on the floor between them.  
"Oji-san…Are we going to die?"  
The young boy asked eyes red as he stared down to the floor. Haruki looked over him, no more than 8 and breathed out, placing a hand on the boy's head. Never answering the question. The deafening destruction came closer to their location. The boy ran over to the girl and the both shook, crying silently in fear. Closing his eyes, Haruki pitied the two kids.  
 _Kids used to kill…what a fucked up war_  
A silent chuckle left his lips  
 _Killed by a little girl. What a piece of shit I am_  
As the buildings by them started falling a dark tendril enveloped the window. In an instant the cigarette fell from his lips and his arms wrapped themselves around the two kids. His chest muffling their screams.


End file.
